Sorpresas inesperadas
by shadowsakuras
Summary: Todo sucede después del capítulo 52 de Noragami, Yato se siente más sabio y maduro; ha tomado decisiones radicales para el bien de sus amigos, pero muchas sorpresas se descubrirán a la ejecución este plan. YATORI DRAMA Y LEMMON
1. Fiesta y sorpresas

Hello, este es mi segundo fic a little Lemmon de Noragami...

Este primer capítulo no habrá lemmon pero hay que ambientar e impulsar las situaciones

**_Me gustaría inundar el mundo con YATORI, NALU, GALE, y de otras parejas que adoro_**

**Noragami le pertenece a las maravillosas mangakas Adachi Toka**

**Las adoro por haber creado a Yatogami **

**Si solo has visto el anime y no has leído el manga .. Bueno léelo bajo tu propio riesgo**

* * *

**Continuación del manga 52**

*** _Ver comentarios (notas aclaratoiras) al final del texto_**

La famosa "fiesta de cumpleaños" había dado inicio en la casa de Kofuku.

Los habitantes de la casa estaban celebrando felizmente, pero solo un solo espíritu se encontraba abatido contra una de las paredes de la sala.

Se encontraba callado con una pierna recogida en el tatami y su cabeza sobre el brazo acomodado en la rodilla levantada; sostenía una lata de cerveza en la mano con cierta desgana, se evidenciaba que había tomado al ver unas pocas latas vacías a su alrededor.

Observaba a sus compañeros desbordarse en la alegría de la celebración, él estaba feliz de poder celebrar el post-cumpleaños de Hiyori, verla sonreír traía calidez a su corazón, pero al tiempo sentía una presión de profundo dolor en el pecho.

Por qué no podía ser feliz? Por qué su padre insistía que el fuese el Dios de la Calamidad.

Padre no le permitiría tener momentos de alegría y haría lo posible por destruir la poca felicidad y los verdaderos amigos que ha podido conseguir a través de todos esos años.

Eso cambiaria! Definitivamente cambiara!

Necesitaba pronto llevar a cabo la mayor decisión que había tomado durante toda divina existencia; sentía que había madurado un poco o quizás mucho más gracias a los sabios consejos de Ebisu*****.

Sus ojos ahora estaban abiertos, comprendió algo que él nunca había logrado aprender, lo cual Daikoku***** le había dicho pero no entendía completamente a pesar de todos sus años de existencia, desgraciadamente por la inexperiencia al ser un Dios menor.

Ahora estaba decidido, todo para evitar que su padre le hiciera daño a los que él quería; debía comportarse más como un Dios de la fortuna y abandonar sus propios deseos.

-"_Eh Yato estas desanimado por haber descubierto tu súper especial regalito de cumpleaños para Hiyori chan"- _el brusco brazo de Daikoku cae pesadamente sobre su hombro sacándolo de sus pensamientos; además del fuerte aliento alicorado cerca de su cara que embriagaba más que las pocas cervezas que habría podido consumir.

-"_Un regalo especial de Yato para Hiyorin, de que regalo hablas"- _pregunta Kofuku golpeando la mesa bastante animada por la gran cantidad de licor consumido.

-"_No es nada "- _afirma nervioso con el rostro paralizado al recordar la que pudo haber sido la mejor de las sorpresas; al menos El creía eso hace tiempo atrás.

-"_Ne Hiyori chan! Yato te va dar un regalo el cual no podrás resistir… él se …."- _grita Daikoku animado por la alta ingesta de alcohol.

Yato se levanta de prisa toma a Hiyori de la mano jalando de ella raudamente fuera de la casa para alejarla del grupo antes que el imprudente ebrio contara sobre el penoso regalo fallido; dejando atrás a una feliz Kofuku abalanzándose fugazmente hacia Daikoku, el cual caía sobre su trasero y a el pobre Yukine con el rostro colorado de la vergüenza. (Seguro Yukine se habrá imaginado las atrocidades de posibles regalos su maestro habrá escogido).

Habiendo recorrido una distancia prudente de los alborotadores Hiyori lo jala para detenerse y reclama molesta por la abrupta forma en la cual fue terminada su celebración

–"_Yato, no permitiste recoger mis zapatos"- _

Inclinando un poco su cuerpo junta sus manos en la espalda y baja un poco la mirada, se acerca muy curiosa frente al Dios.

-"_Y cuál es ese regalo del cual hablaban"- _balbucea alegremente

El rostro del Dios subió de tono hasta casi echar humo por las orejas.

-"_eehhhh esto... no pude conseguirlo_"- bufa un poco aturdido dándose la vuelta para que ella no se diese cuenta que estaba mintiendo.

Hiyori un poco decepcionada se endereza y cambia el tono de voz,

_-"está bien no necesito un regalo, de todas formas mi cumpleaños fue hace mucho tiempo, no debiste haber tomado tantas molestias"-_

Y con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas termina

_-"ahora no sería algo especial"-_

Ups una punzada directa al corazón del Dios.

De pronto sus ojos azules se iluminan al recordar algo realmente especial.

Gira rápidamente hacia ella, le extiende la mano y le dice con una cálida sonrisa

_-"ven, dame tu mano"-_

Ella al ver su sonrisa se sorprende

-"Yaa… Yato"- Su expresión se congela por los nervios y trata de levantar su mano.

Él se ruboriza un poco, se acerca ágilmente, sin dejar su hermosa sonrisa; da un pequeño salto, se ubica detrás de la petrificada semi-ayakashi, le cubre los ojos con una mano mientras que la otra toma la mano entrelazando suavemente sus dedos.

Ella se estremece al percibir que el hielo que la petrificaba se rompe al sentir una corriente cruzar por su columna, al leve roce de la cálida mano.

_-"confía en mi"- _El susurra cerca de su oído.

Ella sintió el suave roce del aire su cuello mesclado con el delicioso aroma que la embriagaba; Era su respiración lo que ella sentía.

Toda esta amalgama hizo erizar la piel de la semi-ayakashi, en su estómago las mariposas revoloteaban como locas, al tiempo que sentía la parte baja su vientre calentarse junto a su rostro.

Ambos desaparecen en el aire.

* * *

Neee ShadowSakura nuevamente con sus troleadas…

sé que soy malvada pero me gusta escribir por trocitos… necesito descargar toda la frustración que me hace sentir semanalmente el gran Mashima.

espero ansiosa sus reviews, ellos me dan los animos y la alegria para seguir escribiendo.

* * *

**Notas aclaratorias**

*en el manga 52 Daikoku prácticamente lee la mente de Yato al evidenciar cual sería el regalo y le dice "**_sé que hacer cosas grandes y molestas para intentar hacer feliz a la gente es lo tuyo…. Aun no te has dado cuenta que… Eso no es lo que hace un Dios de la fortuna_**_"_

_* _Ebisu le dice varias frases sabias para hacerle ver que los dioses no ponían tener deseos propios

**_"Los Dioses existen por el bien de otras personas, no existimos por nosotros mismos"_**

**_"Aunque casi nunca lo notan, solo por estar ahí los dioses le dan paz a la mente de las personas, supongo que esa es la extensión de la habilidad de un Dios… "_**

**_"Las personas solo pueden ser verdaderamente salvadas por otras personas"_**


	2. Deciciones y Confesiones

Discúlpenme por favor, sé que prometí que habría lemmon en esta parte pero me deje llevar la imaginación; y así como dice un circo mexicano que viene a Colombia constantemente, "_De veritas de veritas ahora si no vamos_..." perdón, en el próximo capítulo habrá lemmon y no tan fluffy como mi otro Fic.

**Clasificación:** M

**Disclaimer:** Noragami le pertenece a las maravillosas mangakas Adachi Toka, Las adoro por haber creado a Yatogami

**_Si solo has visto el anime y no has leído el manga .. Puedes leerlo bajo tu propio riesgo_**

* * *

_Capítulo 2_

**_Decisiones y confesiones_**

* * *

_._

_-"confía en mi"- _El susurra cerca de su oído.

El cuerpo de la semi-ayakashi parece no responder, ante aquel sutil acto del Dios.

En su estómago revolotean mariposas, no puede controlar el calor en su cuerpo; el viento isa levemente sus ropas, pero las mariposas desaparecen cuando un vacío ocupa su estómago al no sentir el suelo en sus pies.

_._

Al tocar suavemente el suelo*** **vuelve a respirar; la mano de Yato deja de cubrir sus ojos, abre sus ojos y trata de enfocar lentamente mientras estos se acostumbran; cuando finalmente todo se aclara, queda sin palabras.

Estaba dentro de un hermoso túnel de flores moradas, blancas y rosadas, todas colgaban majestuosamente cubriendo el techo; la delicada luz de la luna atravesaba débilmente entre el espeso follaje, era simplemente romántico.

-_" Yato Dónde estamos? Esto es Hermoso"- _decía aun asombrada la semi-ayakashi

_-"Estamos en el túnel Wisteria****** vamos atravesar el camino de la amistad y la lealtad"- _dice Yato no menos asombrado

**"Amistad y lealtad, el túnel dejo de ser romántico",** dice a si misma un poco indignada, o más bien ofendida debido a los gestos tan románticos que el había tenido.

**"será que lo habré interpretado erróneamente?" **nuevamente se pregunta.

-"Es_ increíble que hace mucho tiempo este hermoso lugar fuese un campo de batallas, su belleza natural fue totalmente destrozada por culpa de las guerras entre los hombres"- el Dios _respira profundo recordando como si fuese ayer.

_-"la calamidades abundaban en ese entonces"- _dice un poco melancólico

-_"Pero la naturaleza es sabia. Cuando la humanidad corto sus lazos con ella, solo dejaron destrozos dejándola en el abandono, con el tiempo ella perdono al hombre por estos actos, olvido las desgracias y se curó a sí misma resurgiendo esplendorosamente"- _

Los ojos rosas observaban extrañados, y un escalofríos atraviesa su columna al notar como los brillantes ojos azules poco a poco van nublándose en la tristeza.

-"_Yato por que dices esas palabras_"- pregunta temerosa; su corazón late velozmente produciendo dolor profundo en su pecho.

El baja la mirada al sentir como se enfriaba la mano de la semi-ayakashi que aún sostenía junto a la suya. Ladea su cabeza y la observa tiernamente.

-"_disculpa no quise asustarte, solo me deje llevar. Vamos te mostrare un lugar especial"- _dice un poco ruborizado

Sonríe pícaramente y empieza caminar acelerando el paso llevando a Hiyori de la mano.

Ella se relaja un poco al ver brillar esos ojos azules, su cuerpo nuevamente empieza a recobrar el calor Que la había abandonado.

_._

Observa al Dios jugueteando frente a ella jalándola como si fuesen niños corriendo a través del mágico túnel de colores, ella miraba todo a su alrededor tratando de no perder ningún detalle del hermoso camino incluyendo al Dios.

Al llegar al final se encuentran con otro mágico paisaje, quizás aún más hermoso que el túnel que había atravesado.

Unas pequeñas luces revoloteaban iluminando todo el sendero hasta llegar a un riachuelo; las pequeñas luciérnagas parecían jugar en el agua todo era realmente mágico.

Había un pequeño puente que atravesaba el rio para llegar a lo que sería un altar y al lado de este, un gigantesco árbol con hermosas flores rosadas, todo este paisaje se reflejaba divinamente en el agua.

_-"Es hermoso Yato"- _decía maravillada al ver tan majestuoso espectáculo.

Cruzan el pequeño puente para llegar al otro extremo, el Dios respira profundamente y dice

-"E_ste es tu regalo"- _

Ella mira un poco anonadada, al levemente ruborizado rostro del Dios.

-"E_ste lugar es muy especial para mí. Aquí conocí a la primera persona que me enseño lo que era la bondad, y ahora quiero que tu conozcas uno de los lugares donde fui feliz alguna vez, quiero compartir esta felicidad contigo"-_

**"SAKURA"**, dice en su mente, ahora recuerda claramente este paisaje, es el mismo de los sueños de Yato cuando aquella joven insistentemente le pedía un nombre al joven Dios.

Ya entendía cuál era el regalo que el Dios le brindaba; estaba compartiendo sus preciados recuerdos; los cálidos sentimientos de Yato llegaban hacia su corazón.

Pero ante tan tierno momento no pudo sostener una leve sonrisa burlesca.

El observa abrumado, porque ella reía en un momento tan serio?.

_-"Tienes una luciérnaga en tu nariz"- _se inclina un poco para acercándose al Dios.

Sopla suavemente para alejar al luminoso insecto. Pero se detiene abruptamente cuando percibe con intensidad el delicioso olor del Dios respira profundo y levanta lentamente su mirada para encontrarse con los embrujadores ojos azules. El corazón de la semi-ayakashi quiere salir de su pecho puede oírlo claramente.

Él se encontraba paralizado al momento de ver sus hermosos ojos rosa, el sentir tan cerca su aliento, su boca; tenía que guardar la calma, no podía dejarse llevar por sus deseos.

Su corazón se aceleraba, bombeaba sangre rápidamente ardiendo en todo su cuerpo principalmente en la parte baja, y todo por un simple soplido. Que pasaría si... realmente necesitaba probar solo lo necesario…

Aquellos ojos rosas, junto a todas esas sensaciones de calor nublaron los pensamientos del Dios, y solo se dejó llevar por el momento todo en un profundo y único tierno beso.

_._

-"N_o puedo hacerlo, te amo demasiado"- _separa de la semi-ayakashi, dejándola estupefacta.

Ella queda en shock no sabe si por el beso, la confesión, o que se hallan separado bruscamente.

-"_Hiyori yo estoy enamorado perdidamente de ti, daría mi existencia entera por verte feliz y por eso debo dejarte libre"- _

Aún más anonadada trata de reflexionar y entender que está pasando en la cabeza del Dios, el momento perfecto estaba arruinado, que hizo ella mal?.

_-"No te comprendo Yato, yo también te amo, lo supe inmediatamente cuando Fujisaki lo pregunto. Aunque no estaba segura si tu… aun después de lo que ha pasado ahora, y lo que paso antes; por qué me dices eso, estoy confundida"-_

Él toma fuerzas para decir las que podrían ser sus últimas palabras a la mujer que ama.

_-"Debo cortar nuestros lazos, por tu bien y por el de tu familia, así Padre no volverá a lastimar a los que yo amo"- _aquellas palabras al salir parecieran que cortaran su garganta.

_-"no te lo voy a permitir, no deje que lo hicieras hace tiempo y no lo permitiré ahora"- _grita desesperada con lágrimas en los ojos.

-"_sé que juntos encontraremos la forma de superar esto"- _abraza fuertemente al Dios tratando de evitar que el pudiese hacer algo para alejarse de ella.

-"_lo siento Hiyori la decisión está tomada, no debo interferir en los asuntos de los humanos, es lo que un verdadero Dios de la fortuna debe hacer"- _respira más profundo y continua hablando.

_-"Serás como este hermoso campo, que se fue abandonado por la humanidad, él se curó con el tiempo hasta florecer más fuerte y hermoso; así mismo debo cortar nuestros lazos, pronto me olvidaras, en lo profundo de tu corazón me perdonaras aunque no me recuerdes, y podrás crecer, vivirás más fuerte y más hermosa de lo que ahora eres"- _

Ella suelta a Yato y seca sus lágrimas con su brazo. Ahora comprendía el sacrificio que él estaba haciendo por protegerla y a su familia, ese pequeño Dios de las entregas, había trazado su camino y había tomado una decisión como un sabio Dios de la fortuna.

Ella asiente con su cabeza en señal de aprobación.

_-"aceptare lo que dices, pero antes cumple mi último deseo"-_

Busca entre sus ropas y saca una moneda de 5 yens, extiende sus manos y se la ofrece al Dios inclinando su cuerpo.

_-"antes que cortes nuestros lasos y te olvide"- _unas lágrimas caen humedeciendo el suelo.

-"_Deseo demostrarte mis verdaderos sentimientos y saber por primera y única vez realmente los tuyos"- _

El Dios traga en seco, cae sobre sus rodillas y abraza a la semi-ayakashi por la cintura con aquella desesperación de no querer separarse de ella.

–"_tu deseo ha…"- _los labios de la semi-ayakashi sellan sus palabras.

* * *

*****: Recuerden que una de las habilidades de Yato es la tele transportación, la utiliza para llegar rápidamente a sus clientes.

****Túnel Wisteria:** es un hermoso túnel de Glicinias colgantes en Japón, los invito a buscar imágenes en google, realmente es hermoso, y el rio con el puente es real también se encuentra en el parque.

**OriHimeko-chan y SophieTomoeRokudou** \- sus mensajes me llegaron al corazón, pensaba que nadie me escribiría un review por la nueva historia. Gracias por todo, no saben la alegría que me da al leer sus mensajes, créanme eso me brinda muchos ánimos para escribir.

Y cuídense, que habrá un buen lemmon y más sorpresas en los próximos capítulos...

Ya quiero publicar el siguiente, pero debo revisar bien antes de publicar.


	3. 5 Yens, Mi Último Deseo (Besos)

Voy a ponerme Juiciosa tratare de escribir ordenadamente, para que la historia sea más amigable con el lector, escucho críticas y sugerencias.

**Clasificación:** M

**Disclaimer:** Noragami le pertenece a las maravillosas mangakas Adachi Toka.

Las adoro por haber creado a Yatogami

**_Si solo has visto el anime y no has leído el manga .. Puedes leerlo bajo tu propio riesgo_**

* * *

Capítulo 3

**_5 Yens, Mi Último Deseo (Besos)_**

* * *

.

_**Prologo**_

-"_Aceptare lo que dices, pero antes cumple mi último deseo_"-

-"Deseo demostrarte mis verdaderos sentimientos y saber por primera y única vez realmente los tuyos"-

Una moneda de 5 yens, será lo que haga que el Dios cumpla su propio deseo.

–"_tu deseo ha…_"- los labios de la semi-ayakashi sellan sus palabras.

.

Al contacto sintieron la descarga eléctrica en sus labios la cual hizo que se separaran, ambos parpadearon como si estuviesen en un sueño.

Ella posa su mirada hacia los ojos azules; con asombro levanta su mano rosando sus labios, sintiéndolos aun calientes por el electrizante beso, el calor invade su cara y un poco más.

El siente una presión en su pecho, como si sus pulmones no tuviesen aire, necesita respirar profundamente cuando ella fija los hermosos ojos rosa sobre los suyos.

"**acaso todo esto es real**", necesita comprobarlo; acerca su mano, recorre con sus dedos los labios de su amada;, embelesado por la suavidad palpa la calidez surcar sus yemas, de cierto modo es excitante.

Continua recorriendo con el dorso de su mano cada rasgo de fino su rostro, ella ladea su cara cerrando los ojos para disfrutar enteramente del tacto, el palpitar de su corazón cruza su garganta y bloquea sus oídos; tantas sensaciones excitantes juntas, meramente por el suave tacto. Sus palmas presionaron ligeramente las mejillas obligándola a levantar la cara.

El Dios humedece sus labios necesita probar nuevamente a su amada.

-"E_res tan hermosa_"- Susurra

Se inclina lentamente y aprieta vorazmente su boca contra ella; necesita probarla completa, su lengua traza la comisura de sus labios, provocando un leve estremecimiento en el delicado cuerpo seguido de un suave jadeo, abriendo la entrada a la profundidad de su boca permitiéndole descubrir todo el sabor que hay en ella.

El roce de sus lenguas abruma a la semi-ayakashi, solo eran labios sobre los suyos, era totalmente embriagador sus fuerzas la abandonaban, al tiempo que la respiración, sus brazos estaban totalmente estáticos al lado de su cuerpo, apretaba sus puños evitando desbocar las ansias que hace tiempo reprimía.

Rompe el beso por la necesidad de aire, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente por la agitación; aún se estremecía por el ardiente intensidad de sus labios, realmente eso no era lo único ella deseaba.

Él se ubicó frente a su amada, dejando una muy corta distancia, que permitía entrecruzar sus alientos.

Ella no podía respirar, el aire había abandonado completamente su cuerpo y en su mente solo atravesaba un único pensamiento guiado por el ardor en su vientre.

La semi-ayakashi dejaba leer fácilmente sus ansiedades y deseos, su cuerpo la delataba completamente, al final eso era lo que ambos necesitaban, ese era su deseo de 5 Yens.

El Dios nuevamente captura su boca, mordiendo levemente el labio inferior con sus dientes hasta que el sabor de metálico de la sangre se mezcló con la saliva.

Se distancia un poco y pasa la yema de sus dedos cerca del labio maltratado, percibiendo la consecuencia de su acción, lame la carne sensible por la herida lo que incrementa el calor debajo del vientre de la semi-ayakashi, ardiendo dolorosamente quemando sus entrañas.

Su boca saboreaba todo en ella, junto sus feroces leguas que se movían de un lado a otro desaforadamente. Sin soltar el delicado rostro una de las manos bajo rozando torpemente contra la tela, era aturdidor podía casi sentir el contacto directo de la blanca piel en sus toscas manos aun sobre el grueso paño que cubría el cuerpo.

.

* * *

Ne-chan es muy corto... si lo sé...

Pero escribir Lemmon no es tan sencillo como uno cree, todo debe sonar erótico y seductor, que al leer haga derretir tu interior del calor, sin rayar hasta el punto de sonar como pornografía barata.

He estado leyendo mucho para aprender un poco más... y todo esto es de jugar con los sentidos, y no decepcionar a mis seguidoras.

**AnniekaraJuumonji10, SophieTomoeRokudou, OriHimeko-chan, kokki-chan, **Muchas gracias por sus Reviews y Follows, No las voy a decepcionar, sé que a cada momento esto se pondrá mejor, solo tengan un poco de paciencia.


	4. 5 Yens, Deseo sin cumplir

Disculpen la demora, estaba súper ocupada con el trabajo, me están sacando el jugo literalmente y mi cabeza no da para nada mas cuando llego a la casa ●~●.

Les cuento que ando súper-feliz, he conseguido el apoyo de un Beta Reader, gracias a ella sé que puedo mejorar en la redacción y ortografía.

emmarumbelle 先輩私を許して por haber publicado antes pero es que me estaban acosando mucho... y hay que alimentar al pueblo

**Clasificación:** M

**Disclaimer:** Noragami le pertenece a las maravillosas mangakas Adachi Toka, Las adoro por haber creado a Yatogami

***[] Ver comentarios (notas aclaratorias) al final del texto**

Si solo has visto el anime y no has leído el manga .. Puedes leerlo bajo tu propio riesgo

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**5 Yens, Deseo sin cumplir**

* * *

**Prologo**

.

Su boca saboreaba todo en ella, su feroz legua se movía de un lado a otro desaforadamente. No soltaba el delicado rostro de la semi-ayakashi.

Al tiempo una de las manos bajaba rozando torpemente con la tela, era aturdidor podía casi sentir el calor de la blanca piel en sus toscas manos, aun sobre el grueso paño que cubría el cuerpo.

.

Trataba de limitarse a tocar superficialmente el paño que la abrigaba; pero sus dedos estaban deseosos de buscar el cálido tacto de la piel, hurgaban por todo lados hasta que lograron franquear el delicado tejido que obstaculizaba su paso.

Los roses en la base de la espalda incrementaron la ansiedad por todo el cuerpo de su amada repercutiendo en la agitación de su boca, hasta que sus ansias fueron cortadas por la brusca separación.

El rostro ruborizado miro directo a los brillantes ojos rosa.

_-"No sé si pueda hacerlo no debería hacerlo"-_

El la repara de pies a cabeza, aun agitado por la excitación, tratando de calmar su respiración

_-"Discúlpame por haberme dejado llevar"-_

Con su pecho más tranquilo le extiende una mano mientras la otra la ubica detrás de su cabeza

_-"Vamos te llevare a tu casa"-_

Toma la delicada mano de la estupefacta semi-ayakashi Jalando de ella acercándola hacia su cuerpo.

_-"todo acabara pronto"-_

.

Ambos aparecen en el jardín de Hiyori.

Ella aún se aferra a su abrazo fuertemente sin la más mínima intención de separarse

_-"¡Hiyori...!"-_

Pone una mano sobre su cabeza, dándole un tierno beso en el cabello

_-"Debes volver a tu cuerpo para que yo pueda.."-_

_-"¿Nos podemos quedar así solo un poco más?"-_

Se queja por lo rápido que llegaron.

El acerca su nariz a la larga cabellera para grabar su aroma, y con un poco de voluntad la toma de los hombros y se separa.

_-"Debes entrar y volver a tu cuerpo"-_

Respira profundo llenando sus pulmones con el aroma de su Dios, da media vuelta decepcionada y resignada busca la ventana de su habitación.

Da un leve salto quedando a gachas en el marco de la ventana, gira su cabeza para divisar al Dios en la parte baja del jardín.

_-"¿Vas a entrar?"-_

El asiente en señal de aprobación.

Al ingresar a la habitación, encuentra su cuerpo durmiendo plácidamente en la cama, voltea su mirada a la ventana y ahí observa el Dios del cual se ha enamorado y ha de olvidar, la mescla de sentimientos golpea fuertemente su corazón.

Las lágrimas empiezan a correr por sus mejillas

_-"¿Por qué debe ser así?"-_

Una expresión de profundo dolor se refleja en el rostro de Yato, nublando completamente los hermosos ojos azules.

_-"Esto es lo que debo hacer para protegerte; mi único deseo es hacerte feliz"-_

_-"¡ENTONCES HAZLO! ¡HAZME REALMENTE FELIZ!"-_

_-"¡No me apartes de tu lado!, Quiero recordarte, no deseo romper la promesa que te hice_***[1]**_"-_

_-"¡NO ME OBLIGUES A OLVIDARTE!"-_

Cae de rodillas al suelo, rompiendo en llanto.

Yato se desmorona, al escuchar la palabra que tanto teme y detesta***[2].**

Frente a sus ojos se encuentra la joven que siempre ha demostrado ser fuerte totalmente desmoronada en el piso, ahora solo era una delicada chica con el corazón roto; una hermosa mujer que necesita todo el amor del mundo y él tenía tanto amor para darle; "por qué padre quiere destruir todo lo que yo amo", se culpaba por tan maldito sino.

Se arrastró en el suelo para abrazarla y brindarle consuelo, esto era lo único que él se permitiría darle.

Levanta su rostro tomándola suavemente por las mejillas y se dispuso a besar sus ojos sellando las lágrimas, limpiando con sus labios temblorosos todo el rastro que deja la huella del dolor hasta topar con la comisura de sus labios.

Entendía ahora que el amor era supremamente dulce, y el dolor es salado; estas lágrimas ayudaran a sacar el todo el salado dolor y la tristeza junto a ellas, es una lección que nunca va a olvidar.

Se encargara de borrar cualquier rastro de estos sentimientos dolorosos, beberá todas sus lágrimas, de ser necesario beberá toda la salada tristeza dentro de ella. Un tierno beso en los tibios labios fue depositado, quizás no pudo evitarlo.

Definitivamente no puede evitarse

_-"Hiyori... ahora todo tu dolor desaparecerá, quitare esa carga por ti….yo evitare que vuelvas a sufrir por mi culpa"-_

_-"¡NO YATO!, ¡NO LO HAGAS!"-_

Busca los labios del Dios asestando un beso desesperado

_-"¡Aun no has cumplido mi último deseo!"- dice aun unida a sus labios._

La separa de su boca, deposita algo entre sus manos y las cierra con un tierno beso.

Ella abre su mano para observar. Era la pequeña moneda de 5 yens del tan anhelado deseo.

_-"No puedo hacerte esto, no debo cumplir tu deseo"-_

_-"¿Por qué?, ¿por qué me haces esto?; ¡YATO!"-_

Empuja sus manos con la preciada moneda hacia el pecho del Dios.

_-"No tengo dudas en mi corazón, realmente deseo estar contigo…solo una sola vez"-_

_-"¿Acaso no me amas? ¿Acaso mentías cuando estábamos bajo el cerezo?"-_

_-"¡DEMONIOS HIYORI! ¡No puedo hacerte más daño!.. No quiero hacerte más daño"-_

_-"Te amo más que mi propia existencia"-_

Su voz se rompe al tiempo que su corazón.

_-"¡No has pensado en todo lo que puede suceder!… como te sentirás cuando finalmente encuentres alguien a quien ames y decidas entregarte"-_

_-"¿Que explicación podrías encontrar cuando estén juntos? y descubras que no eres… ¿Que él no es tu primera vez?"-_

_-"¿Que pasara por tu mente? ¡Simplemente no encontraras respuesta!"-_

Pone sus manos en su rostro tratado de alejar inútilmente los horribles pensamientos

Hiyori siendo feliz con otra persona.

Hiyori besando a otra persona.

Hiyori entregándose a otra perso….

_-"No me importa Yato, solo te amo a ti ahora, esto es lo que deseo! Yo te quiero"-_

Se pone de pie…

_-"Preparare mi destino con mis propias manos _***[3],** _te lo demostré una vez, y te lo volveré a demostrar"-_

* * *

***[] Comentarios (notas aclaratorias).**

***[1]: **Hace referencia a la promesa que Hiyori le hace al Dios de nunca olvidarse de el

***[2]:** El mayor temor de Yato es que se olviden de él, por eso aprecia tanto la existencia de Hiyori

***[3]: **Ella cita a su luchador favorito TONO el cual dice a todos que el preparara su propio destino con sus propias manos, por eso ella decide hacerlo

* * *

Se que soy malvada.. Mashima me queda en los talones...

tengo la Historia casi completa perdonenme por haberme demorado

Pero seguire con la Historia... Sempai perdoneme nuevamente pero me estan acosando mucho por inbox.


	5. 5 yens, Deseo exigido

Nuevamente disculpen la demora, ahora me dieron mas carga laboral en el trabajo...●~●.Pero el deber me llama y es lo unico que me da platica ●_● I know how Yato feels with money .

emmarumbelle 先輩私を許して no me regañes aun.

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a Kotone-sama, _Tu deseo ha sido escuchado fuerte y claro_**

**Clasificación: **M

**Disclaimer**: Noragami le pertenece a las maravillosas mangakas Adachi Toka, Las adoro por haber creado a Yatogami

***[] Ver comentarios (notas aclaratorias) al final del texto**

Si solo has visto el anime y no has leído el manga .. Puedes leerlo bajo tu propio riesgo

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**5 Yens, Deseo**

* * *

**Prologo**

_-"No me importa Yato, solo te amo a ti ahora, esto es lo que deseo! Yo te quiero"-_

Se pone de pie…

_-"Preparare mi destino con mis propias manos _***[1]**,_te lo demostré una vez, y te lo volveré a demostrar"-_

Se despoja de sus ropas quedando cubierta solo con el delicado interior rosa.

.

El Dios se precipita un poco al sentir que es empujado contra la mullida alfombra; descubre sus ojos encontrando a una Hiyori decidida presionándolo contra el suelo, cubierta únicamente con su lencería rosa.

_-"¡Hiyori! ¿Qué estás haciendo?"-_

Con un brazo cubre nuevamente sus ojos, mientras extiende el otro tratando de detener la locura que ella está cometiendo.

_-"Estoy preparando mi propio destino"-_

El tirón de sus pantalones evidencia la decisión en los actos de la semi-ayakashi.

_-"Hiyori esto no es lo que quieres, no estás pensando racionalmente"-_

Se siente un poco asustado y trata de convencerla, necesita calmarla un poco.

**"¿Por el bien de ambos?"**

**"¿Por mi propio bien y control?"**

No escucha razones, se encuentra completamente decidida; mientras repasa mentalmente todo lo aprendido de las revistas ocultas debajo de su cama***[**2]; dispuesta a su necesidad inquiere tocar el prominente falo que sobresale en la ropa; que evidentemente no parece estar de acuerdo a las palabras de su dueño.

Arquea sus dedos para agarrar cómodamente el objeto de sus ansias, al notar como crece la virilidad sobresaliendo entre sus manos le da plenamente la seguridad que él la desea.

Llena de confianza se siente más atrevida y atraviesa el interior de la ropa que lo cubre, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor del vibrante falo; completamente deleitada con la longitud en sus manos, todo era diferente a lo que había leído, a lo que ella imaginaba, por fuera es más suave de lo que esperaba, pero a su vez sentía la firmeza al mover torpemente sus manos, arriba y abajo buscando el movimiento que brindase el mayor placer para él.

La tensión inmoviliza totalmente el cuerpo del Dios, se encuentra completamente hipnotizado ante el delicado vaivén de las pequeñas manos obligando involuntariamente a su cuerpo echarse atrás sobre la alfombra mientras sus oídos se bloquean completamente al sentir la presión de la sangre, dejando salir un grave gruñido.

Realmente necesita tomar el control pero la semi-ayakashi lo tenía a su merced; los movimientos cambiaron el subir y bajar era más rítmico y el calor de sus manos atravesaba deliciosamente su miembro la velocidad aumentaba, dejo caer su cabeza atrás sobre la alfombra cuando la enérgica corriente atraviesa su cuerpo. Los tendones en su cuello se tensan, marcando el palpitar de las venas.

Necesita tomar el control, el palpitar de su virilidad exige ansioso el roce femenino, Pero la cordura y la razón por un corto instante le dan las fuerzas suficientes para reaccionar.

Logra sentarse bruscamente consiguiendo separarse de su amada.

Sostiene firmemente los brazos de la excitada semi-ayakashi bloqueando cualquier movimiento que pueda lastimarla.

Y en contra de la lujuriosa pretensión que exhibe su cuerpo, trata de mantener la poca cordura que le resta.

_-"MALDICION HIYORI, NO VOY A PODER CONTROLARME"-_

Exige entre suplicas y gruñidos, con la voz completamente agitada por la evidente excitación

_-"No te controles y cumple mi deseo, es lo único que quiero y lo que pase ahora no sucederá en mi cuerpo"-_

La mullida cola recorre suavemente la cara del Dios, esperando transmitir el mensaje claramente.

Los brillantes ojos azules observaban confusos el agraciado cuerpo de su amada… ella era perfecta podría ser la envidia de cualquier diosa del paraíso, definitivamente era su Diosa y la protegería de cualquiera que quisiese hacerle daño, incluso de el mismo pero ahí estaba ella buscando el contacto que el necesitaba cortar para salvarla.

La indecisión y el deseo libraban una lucha interna. La confusión, la razón, La lujuria y la cordura peleaban por el control total.

Nuevamente la mullida cola rosa tiernamente su rostro dándole a entender el mensaje***[3]**…

"_Por todos los dioses del paraíso. Izanagi __***[4]**__, Ebisu, Daikoku, perdónenme por enamorarme de esta mujer"_

Definitivamente La lujuria en su cuerpo gano la batalla; dominando plenamente el control sobre sí mismo, despojándolo del poco raciocinio que le quedase al Dios.

Un fogoso beso fue liberado sobre los levemente hinchados labios de la que él declaro será su diosa; la voraz lengua devoraba completamente su interior, ya no había límites ni interrupciones, no habían preocupaciones, ni restricciones, su mente estaba en blanco había desaparecido completamente todas las inhibiciones que lo atormentaban, se había rendido completamente a la lujuria, al deseo y el amor.

.

Entrelazaron frenéticamente sus lenguas por la necesitad de sentirse uno dentro del otro. No podían negarlo la necesitaba completamente y ella gritaba con su cuerpo la ansiedad de unirse a él.

Finalmente después que el ardiente beso la dejase sin aliento, traga un poco de aire y ella manifiesta con poco pudor en su rostro enrojecido por la excitación el deseo a su Dios

_-"Deseo tocar todo tu cuerpo"-_

Su voz temblaba entrecortada por el pulso que latía ahogando su garganta.

Aquellos ojos rosa se nublaron en la tenue oscuridad de la habitación.

_-"Deseo desnudarte"-_

Ella no debía reprimirse este era su último deseo, le urgía impregnar todo su cuerpo con su aroma favorito, grabar completamente el recuerdo de lo que más ama y pronto olvidara por la jugada sucia del destino.

.

Los actos de su diosa no parecían sorprenderlo, ella lo necesitaba tanto como el, ahora todo era instinto, desesperación, pasión, y no estaba dispuesto a esperar y menos a ignorar la necesidad básica que ardía en sus cuerpos.

Observa hambriento aquella mujer que está dispuesta a entregarlo todo; despojándose ágilmente de la parte superior de su ropa.

_-"Detente"-_

El queda estático anonadado por las palabras, quedando solo la mullida pañoleta que cubría su cuello.

_-"Quédate quieto por favor"-_

Respira profundamente mientras se acerca lentamente al Dios que trata de mantenerse impávido recapacitando ante aquella peculiar petición.

Ella sentía sus muslos temblar, a medida que aminoraba la distancia,

**"no es momento de echarme atrás"**su mente y cuerpo la apoyaban.

La parte baja de su vientre palpitaba fuertemente al acercarse al estático Dios. Ya no existían la lógica ni las inhibiciones, urgía simplemente aspirar y llenar sus pulmones con la dulce esencia de la cual se resignado a olvidar.

Fijo su mirada en el torso desnudo, la débil luz de luna que entraba por la ventana dibujaba mágicamente cada musculo, cada línea y cicatriz del estilizado cuerpo, un monumento a la perfección masculina, homenaje los ojos del deseo femíneo.

**-"hazlo"****-** su mente gritaba al resto de su cuerpo

Quizás por su divina condición, fuese el deleite de toda mujer; aquella esbelta y tentadora figura ante sus ojos. La Diosa Izanami***[5]**, debió manifestarse ante ella, agraciándola con todo lo que su corazón desea.

Aproximó la nariz a la pañoleta que abrigaba el cuello de Dios, inhalando el embriagador aroma apreciando levemente el cambio a un apasionante almizcle incitando al sexo.

Rendida ante la arrebatadora mescla, las pequeñas manos deciden despojar al Dios del resto de sus vestimentas.

Los dedos de la Semi-ayakashi rosan delicadamente la piel al apartarlo de la prenda que ocultaba el fuerte palpitar de la vena que resaltaba en su cuello por la excitación; al contacto de sus labios que marcaban posesivamente la tensionada piel, los latidos aumentaron al punto de poder escucharlos a través de la ansiosa boca.

La apasionada joven valientemente continúa con la travesía, recorriendo el cuello con su nariz sin dejar de hacer una parada en el lóbulo del oído estimulando con su lengua en espera de su reacción.

Su nariz no paraba de apreciar todo el aroma, seguido del fogoso toque de sus labios para dejar la ardiente marca en la erizada piel produciendo cortos jadeos y pequeños temblores en el excitado Dios.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción marcaba su rostro mientras se dedicaba a recorrer los firmes hombros, dejando su ardiente huella mientras el dorso de su mano viajaba por la longitud de sus brazos y llegar finalmente a las manos para entrelazar sus dedos, y dominar a la lujuriosa bestia que se retorcía en su jaula.

Aproximo una de las manos a su rostro, introdujo uno de sus dedos en su boca, succionando fuertemente, mientras su lengua jugaba rodeando y humedeciendo todo sin dejar ningún punto sin descuidar de por el ardor de la sedienta boca.

Él Dios sentía como el calor recorría todo su cuerpo, el gruñido no se deja esperar mientras su mente se imagina el placer que esa sucia boca haría en otra parte que hervía de calor.

Al escuchar el gemido casi orgásmico que sale de ella rompe su promesa y la lujuria mueve su cuerpo por voluntad propia, moviendo la mano libre para bajar la cabeza de la semi-ayakashi a su entrepierna insinuando lo que el necesitaba.

Las palabras sobraban solo gruñidos y respiraciones agitadas se escuchaban en el ambiente y el deseo de 5 yens se cumplía a cabalidad.

Ella trataba de jalar el pantalon torpemente,** "quien pensaría que esto sería difícil"**

El Dios levanta sus caderas y se deshace de toda la parte inferior liberando completamente el erguido orgullo que clamaba por la atención de su Diosa.

Sin dar a espera la punta de su lengua lame suavemente humedeciendo completamente el inicio del falo; su respiración empiesa a entrecortarse al sentir la calidez de la secreción en su miembro, al tiempo un ahogado gruñido de placer sale de su boca al sentir como es completamente engullido por la húmeda felación que ella le brindaba….

Empezó a deslizar sus dedos mientras mantenía su miembro en la boca, era el paraíso en la humedad y la fogocidad de su boca, sus manos se movían lentamente, sus labios succionaban vigorosamente el erguido falo y su lengua jugaba rodeando la piel a su alrededor

El azul de sus ojos palideció hasta casi perder su brillante color. Su pecho subía y bajaba con respiraciones bruscas Todo en ella lo excitaba, no sabía que lo enloquecía estaba perdiendo completamente la razon; cerro sus ojos para soportar un poco más, pero la tensión en la parte baja de su cuerpo lo había delatado, ella apresuro sus movimientos haciendo estremecer los músculos y los tendones de su pecho y su estómago se ondularon mientras su cuerpo alcanzaba el clímax.

Su respiración se nivelaba poco a poco, recobro su postura y miro a su Diosa que torpemente se limpiaba mientras expulsaba de su boca el blancusco liquido producto de la felacion.

Despues de varias respiraciones, recobra el aliento y con el rostro completamente ruborisado murmura.

_-"No se suponia que esto debia suceder"-_

_-"Es hora de cumplir tu deseo"-_

* * *

***[] Comentarios (notas aclaratorias).**

***[1]:** Ella cita a su luchador favorito TONO el cual dice a todos que el preparara su propio destino con sus propias manos, por eso ella decide hacerlo

***[2]:** Colección de revistas eróticas debajo de su cama descubierta por Yukine; al parecer son Yaoi

***[3]:** Mientras el lazo (la cola) no sea cortada cualquier cosa que le ocurra al espíritu no se reflejara en el cuerpo humano

***[4]: **Izanagi, esposo de Izanami, creadores del mundo junto a su mujer crean muchos dioses en Japón. Se podría decir que fue el padre de todos los Dioses

***[5]:** Izanami regidora del Yomi (Inframundo), ella toma la forma de lo que lo que el corazón de su victima desea profundamente ver. En el caso de Yato ella tomo la apariencia de Hiyori capítulo 31 del manga.

* * *

Onegai… sé que me he demorado trabajo en la ofi se ha incrementado y este es el que me da la para comprar la papita.. Me he dado cuenta como el estrés corta cruelmente la inspiración.

alguien pudo leer el capitulo 53, yo grite ahggggg, senti que Adachi Tokaa estaba leyendo mi mente... me inmagine que seria algo asi y tengo la historia perfecta para continuarla...

Pd, no se si me crean pero en mi trabajo me visto casi igual a Yato, sudadera deportiva negra con lineas, bufanda blanca, y botas caña alta ~●◇●~ AMO MI UNIFORME

* * *

**Nyleve,** no soy una maestra, pero muchas gracias por considerarlo, creeme que trato de aprender un poco mas para mejorar.

**AnnieKaraiJuumonji, GuillexTr, LadyNerissa, SophieTomoeRokudou, jazzlittlemockingjay,** gracias por seguir esta historia, y agregarla como favorita, espero que sea de su total agrado, espero ansiosa sus reviews o mensajes, cada uno de ellos me sube los animos a un 150%

**jazzlittlemockingjay**, gracias por tu review me subio los animos hoy y me motivo para publicar pronto.

**SophieTomoeRokudou**, al igual que tu me gustaria que Yato realmente existiera, de seguro me gastaria todo mi sueldo en el... y creeme que lo mantendria ocupado todo el dia (se que suena un poco a pedofilia, pero seamos realistas, El es mucho mayor que yo), y con lo que gano me daria el lujo de tenerlo muy muy muy ocupado XD

* * *

No se si le


	6. El Final del Deseo

●~●.

Hello, esta vez publique un poco más rápido, aprovechando un tiempo desocupado, además que tengo casi todo listo solo me faltan son los adornos y el resto de cositas que llaman la atención.

emmarumbelle 先輩私を許して gracias por tu paciencia.

**Clasificación: **M (de MMMMMM que rico contenido erotico)

**Disclaimer**: Noragami le pertenece a las maravillosas mangakas Adachi Toka, Las adoro por haber creado a Yatogami

**"Para los que no se han dado cuenta aun los comentarios entre comillas y en negrilla son los pensamientos de los personajes"**

Si solo has visto el anime y no has leído el manga .. Puedes leerlo bajo tu propio riesgo

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**El final de mi deseo**

* * *

.

**Prologo**

Su cuerpo alcanzo el clímax, desbordándose completamente en la boca de su Diosa.

Necesitaba regular su respiración poco a poco, recobrando su postura mira a su amada limpiándose torpemente la boca todo el blancuzco líquido producto de la felación.

_-"No se suponía que esto debía suceder"-_

_-"Es hora de cumplir tu deseo"-_

Murmuro antes de cubrir la escasa distancia que separaban sus labios.

.

Se limitó a saborearla superficialmente, aspirando la fragancia que emanaba de su larga cabellera, el cual se fundía con el suave olor de su piel.

Había tanta lujuria que podía sentir como palpitaban sus cuerpos. Tenía que reprimirse para no agarrarla e introducirse violentamente en ella.

La deseaba por instinto, y no estaba dispuesto a esperar, no había restricciones para liberar el ardor en su cuerpo.

Necesitaba consumir su boca; la lengua urgía explorar el roce contra la de ella deja salir un gemido muy débil que logra desbocar al Dios, para dar pasó un brazo alrededor de la delgada cintura jalándola para posicionarla encima de sus piernas.

Dejo el fuerte agarre a la delicada cintura para rozar cada costilla con las puntas de sus ásperos dedos

**-"debo controlarme…"-**

Su otra mano se desliza en torno a la delicada espalda; acariciando cada vértebra hasta llegar a la base de la cola, un sutil jadeo sale de los labios de la Diosa.

Aprovecho nuevamente la seductora apertura de sus labios para llegar muy adentro, y saborear todo de ella.

La sangre nuevamente jugaba con sus cuerpos y su diosa sintió un leve de mareo obligándola arquear levemente su espalda dejando al descubierto el pálido satín rosado rodeaba su pecho.

Los brillantes ojos azules se posaron rápidamente sobre la rosada tela.

_-"Eres una hermosa tentación"- _dice suavemente.

Soltó su cintura, dejándola de rodillas con sus muslos separados permitiendo a la parte baja de su cuerpo sentir la proximidad del ardor de la entrepierna de su Diosa.

_-"luces tan seductora con él, nunca me imaginé verte así, puedo quit…"-_

Ágilmente ella coloca sus manos en la espalda soltando el broche para ofrecer el dulce manjar a su Dios.

Se inclina contra el pecho del Dios solo para sostener las copas del sostén, él se detiene admirar el leve rubor en el rostro de su diosa y la toma fuertemente contra él.

**-"no creo poder contenerme"-**

Ella se encuentra decidida, sus dedos rozan la divina piel al soltar uno de los tirantes, este se desliza suavemente sobre su hombro.

Un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo del Dios tensando los músculos abdominales; rozó con sus labios el blanco cuello tentando el terreno recién descubierto.

Él mueve el otro tirante, la caricia de sus dedos contra la curva de su hombro produce un leve escalofrío encrespando la tersa piel.

Separa el rostro y el cuerpo para admirar como lentamente caía el sostén, estaba asombrado al ver las puntas endurecidas, aquellos ojos azules brillaban de fascinación mientras recorrían el cuerpo de si Diosa.

Subió sus manos en la base de los pechos, temblaban al sentir tan cerca tan magnánimo atributo, contuvo su aliento.

**-"debo hacerlo bien, debo contenerme un poco"-**

Bajo su mano deslizándose hasta la base de su abdomen. Sentía como se estremecía la piel sensible bajo su tosca palma; rodea la cintura tocando nuevamente la base de la cola, baja un poco más encorvando sus dedos para acomodarlos sobre la suave tela que cubría la parte posterior del cuerpo buscando llegar un poco más lejos.

Un profundo jadeo fue liberado, arqueando nuevamente su cuerpo y devolviéndose para reposar sobre el cuello del Dios.

Nuevamente posa sus labios en el blanco cuello, subiendo lentamente hasta depositar su boca en la oreja, mientras la otra mano se apoderaba de uno de los senos, deslizaba sus dedos recorriendo toda la piel, hasta que llega al erguido pezón.

El gemido se confundía con los gruñidos mientras trazaba la punta del pecho, ella se estremecía entre sus piernas rozando sutilmente el calor de su entrepierna en búsqueda del erguido miembro del Dios.

_-"Demonios, Hiyori me estas enloqueciendo"-_

La boca fue directa al seno, reclamando beber de él, mientras toque provocador de sus dedos recorrían ansiosos de descubrir más de ella.

El movimiento de las caderas sobre su virilidad lo estaba desquiciando, la delgada tela empezada a empaparse de los cálidos jugos que brotaban del interior de la Diosa.

Movió nuevamente su palma hasta llegar al ombligo, deslizando el dorso de sus dedos sobre la ropa interior comprobando la humedad que empapaba todo su miembro.

El ardor en su virilidad se incrementaba junto a la creciente erección por culpa del lento balanceo. La necesidad lo estaba carcomiendo profundamente debía contenerse un poco más.

Agarro nuevamente el trasero para guiar los movimientos, libero el delicioso pecho; necesitaba aire, respiraba entrecortadamente y el áspero jadeo se incrementaba junto al vaivén de las caderas.

Sacó la otra mano y agarra las caderas para aumentar la velocidad de la fricción. Ella desliza las caderas de un lado a otro presionando fuertemente contra él, deposita sus brazos sobre el cuello del Dios, lo que le brinda el soporte y la fuerza suficiente para incrementar la velocidad del movimiento.

Los fuertes temblores interrumpen el seductor baile, sacudiendo las caderas de manera estrepitosa contra él.

Suelta el cuello del Dios, arqueando su columna para levantarse levemente; cierra sus ojos y muerde el labio maltrecho para aguantar el grito, solo un largo y ahogado gemido logra escapar de su garganta, se sacude al tiempo que los temblores recorrían completamente su cuerpo; la sangre subió súbitamente a su cabeza, bloqueando sus oídos generando un fuerte mareo, terminando con un cuerpo totalmente flojo como si estuviese completamente dormido por culpa de una fuerte anestesia, se mueve hacia delante buscando apoyo, metiendo la cabeza debajo de su barbilla quedando cerca del caliente pecho del Dios, podía escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón, todo empieza a tornarse oscuro, perdiendo completamente la conciencia.

.

Ella había llegado al clímax, la cálida humedad atravesaba la suave tela mojando la virilidad del Dios, él la abraza rápidamente al notar el desvanecimiento de su Diosa, la rodea fuertemente con sus brazos esperando que nunca se acabe la noche, toca su hermoso cabello y deposita un casto beso en ella.

Se levanta cuidadosamente para no despertarla, la sostiene suavemente en sus brazos llevándola hasta el mortal cuerpo que descansa en la cama; no podía evitar observar el angelical rostro de su Diosa durmiendo, necesita aguantar sus lágrimas debe ser fuerte por ambos.

Deposita el alma en el cuerpo humano, acaricia nuevamente los hermosos cabellos de su Diosa dormida, acerca lentamente su rostro detallando que los delicados labios no quedasen huella de la leve herida que le había proporcionado se mueve hacia su oído y susurra.

_-"Lo siento mi amada Hiyori, al cortar nuestros lazos tu olvidaras todo pero yo nunca lo podre hacer"- _

_-"sé que si te hago mía completamente jamás podre controlarme… No podre soportarlo, no soy tan fuerte y decidido como tú lo eres"-_

Se pone sus ropas, se acerca nuevamente a su Diosa dormida, no puede controlar el temblar de su cuerpo, toca el suave rostro con el dorso de sus dedos, delinea el contorno de los cálidos labios y decide dejar una última huella de su amor con un casi impalpable roce de su boca sobre la de ella.

Se aleja de la hermosa Diosa caminando de espalda sin dejar de quitar los doloridos ojos azules, no quiere perder ningún instante el poder apreciarla antes que complete su decisión.

Cuando su espalda toca el marco de la ventana estira sus brazos y de sus labios sale un casi inaudible sonido.

_-"Sekki.."-_

* * *

**AnnieKaraiJuumonji,** me complace realmente que te guste la historia, espero sigas leyéndola hasta el final; y definitivamente estoy de acuerdo contigo... como quisiera que el existiera ... lástima que sea imaginario.

**SophieTomoeRokudou, **definitivamente muchísimas, pero muchísimas gracias por tus reviews ... me encanta que la historia tenga el efecto que quería.

**LadyNerissa,** Hiyori siempre fue una chica muy decidida, siempre expresa sus emociones y en este caso, la desesperación de olvidar a Yato hace que tome esta actitud tan lanzada, pero nota que siempre esta ruborizada y ella misma se motiva para no echarse para atrás.

**Nyleve,** como no encuentro tu cuenta, solo te puedo saludar por este medio... gracias por tus mensajes, espero te guste esta nueva actualización.

**GuillexTr, jazzlittlemockingjay,** nuevamente gracias por seguir esta historia, y agregarla como favorita.

* * *

**Por cada Review... los ánimos de esta Otaku se incrementan al 150% muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, **

**Siempre estoy dispuesta a escuchar sus opiniones y sugerencias.**


	7. Lazos Cortados

●~●.

emmarumbelle 先輩私を許して estas viva?

●~●.

**Clasificación: **M

**Disclaimer**: Noragami le pertenece a las maravillosas mangakas Adachi Toka, Las adoro por haber creado a Yatogami

El dialogo de Yukine, es encerrado entre « »cuando está en modo Sekki (dentro de su contenedor, en el caso de Yukine las espadas)

Los textos en **negrillas** son pensamientos internos, en el caso de Yukine se encuentran **« »**

***[] Ver comentarios (notas aclaratorias) al final del texto**

Si solo has visto el anime y no has leído el manga .. Puedes leerlo bajo tu propio riesgo

* * *

Capítulo 7

**Lazos cortados**

* * *

.

**Prologo**

Decide ponerse sus ropas, se acerca cuidadosamente a su Diosa dormida, no puede controlar el temblar de su cuerpo, toca el suave rostro con el dorso de sus dedos, delinea el contorno de los cálidos labios y decide dejar una última huella de su amor con un casi impalpable roce sobre sus labios.

Se aleja de la hermosa Diosa sin perderla ni un segundo de vista.

Toca el marco de la ventana y estira sus brazos respira profundo y de sus labios sale un casi inaudible sonido.

_-"¡Sekki…!"-_

_**.**_

_-"¡Sekki…!"-_

La pálida luz de la luna se reflejaba majestuosamente elevando la belleza de las dos hermosas espadas que casi inmediatamente aparecen en sus manos.

«_ ¿Yato, que ha pasado?_ »

Pregunta sobresaltado mirando a su alrededor al apreciar la habitación de Hiyori.

«_Tu padre ha vuelto atacar a Hiyori_»

Se pone a la defensiva, la presión en el pecho de la joven regalía se fusiona con el miedo; empuñando sus manos presto al ataque.

Mira nuevamente la habitación y todo parece normal, se relaja un poco soltando sus tensionados puños.

Observa el leve subir y bajar de las colchas; es ella durmiendo y otros pensamientos no muy agradables cruzan raudos en su mente.

«_YAAAAATOOOO!_»

Dice molesto lanzando una mirada acusadora para reprender al imprudente de su maestro.

«_ ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer algo perverso con Hiyori mientras este dormida!_ »

-"Si fuese hacerle algo no te hubiese llamado"-

Yato dice alarmado; Tuerce su mirada, el rubor en su rostro es más que evidente y con un puchero objeta el regaño injusto de su regalía bendita.

«_¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí? ¿Por qué me has llamado?_ »

En segundos cambio el gesto del Dios, la gélida mirada azul que emanaba inexpresivamente calaba hasta los huesos produciendo escalofríos, el semblante duro en su rostro producía un temor inexplicable en la regalía bendita.

_« ¿Qué… …? »_

traga en seco al no poder contener el duda que lo agobia

_« Yaaa…. Yato que piensas hacer? »_

El escalofrío se extiende completamente por el cuerpo del joven Yukine, la piel se eriza ver como el Dios observaba totalmente inexpresivo a la semi-ayakashi que reposaba plácidamente entre las cobijas.

_-"Dependo nuevamente de ti, lo dejo todo en tus manos, concéntrate para que no le hagas ningún daño"- _

La seriedad en la voz del Dios incrementaron los latidos de su corazón.

_-"¡ZETSU..!"-_ ***[1]**

Centenares puñaladas directo al corazón no son suficientes para expresar lo que la joven regalía siente en su pecho cuando los miles de majestuosos y finos lazos blancos empiezan aparecer desprendiéndose de todo el cuerpo la semi-ayakashi.

Siente una calidez maternal que toca delicadamente su cuerpo, se mira así mismo y aun no sale de su asombro al ver como varios de los blancos lazos se van uniendo a él brindándole una tranquilidad y confort que nunca había sentido.

Gira su mirada y Observa a Yato el cual también está rodeado por los miles de lazos que lo unen a la Semi-ayakashi.

Sabe lo que el Dios tiene planeado, en medio del gimoteo lograron brotar unas pocas palabras

«_Noooo… Yato, que es lo que pretendes hacer_»

No puede lograr contener el brote de las lágrimas de tristeza de sus ojos naranjas

La punzada se evidencia dolorosamente en el rostro de su maestro obligando a Yato presionar su mano fuertemente contra el pecho, tratando inútilmente de buscar aire ante La dificultad de respirar.

_«__ ¡Yukine no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es!__»_

Exige el Dios lanzando una imponente mirada a su shinki; la oscuridad en su mirada lo dice todo.

La firmeza en sus crudas palabras logra llenarlo de muchas preocupaciones y miles de preguntas; necesita saber qué ínsito a su maestro tomar tan radical decisión.

_«"**Debo confiar en mi maestro"** »_

_«** "No debo cometer un pecado mortal contra mi maestro"*[2]** »_

Repite mentalmente una y otra vez tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

Las lágrimas no paran de brotar no puede controlarse, pero debe confiar en la voluntad de su Maestro ese es el deber de una regalía bendita.

.

La primera estocada logra cortar el primer lazo

«_ ¡Concéntrate Yukine!_ »

Manifiesta su adolorido amo

_«** "No debo sentir culpa"** »_***[3]**

Se dice a sí mismo para no herir mas a Yato.

Seca sus lágrimas con el brazo respira profundo realmente necesita contenerse y controlarse y abre claramente sus ojos para ejecutar el siguiente movimiento sin dañar a su querida amiga.

.

Corta el segundo lazo con una profunda estocada

«_¿Eh?_ »

Yukine nota algo totalmente diferente que se oculta entre los blancos hilos

«¡_UN MOMENTO YATO, DETENTE… !_»

El no sentir el punzante picor ante tal exigencia logra convencer al Dios detenerse antes de asestar su siguiente movimiento.

Decide mirar detalladamente en la dirección que apunta ansiosamente su regalía, definitivamente algo diferente se ocultaba entre los incontables lazos…

El rostro del Dios cambia radicalmente de expresión, sus ojos Azules se abren ampliamente por la gran impresión al lograr vislumbrar claramente la imagen frente a él.

_-"Un…"-_

_-"Un…"-_

_-" Akai ito (__赤い糸)__…"-_

Con la mirada completamente nublada; aquel que es un Dios siente un escalofrío en su cuerpo como un humano ***[4]** sus manos temblaban completamente hasta que sus dedos se tornaron fríos; su corazón latía casi a punto de salir de su pecho, respiraba agitadamente tratando de llenar sus pulmones del preciado oxigeno que escasamente le hacía falta, la sangre nuevamente hacía de las suyas bloqueando cualquier sonido que pudiese captar sus oídos.

Paso la mano por su cabello desesperadamente tratando de comprender lo que había visto, necesitaba urgentemente una respuesta a lo que su mirada aun no daba crédito

_-"¡Es completamente Ilógico!"-_

La ansiedad se apoderaba de su mente, caminaba de un lado a otro en la pequeña habitación, necesita pensar un poco, pensar lógica y fríamente.

Aspira una gran bocanada de aire profundamente hasta llenar finalmente sus pulmones y lograr mantener la calma.

**_-"La tristeza y el dolor son salados"-_ **recordaba mientras una lágrima trazaba su rostro.

El doloroso recuerdo de su Diosa convertida en Ayakashi, atravesaban su mente y aquella frase con la cual negó el anhelado deseo de su Diosa ***[5]**

Alejo cualquier duda de su corazón, se mantendría firme por decisión tomada, afianzo fuertemente el agarre de Sekki y levanta nuevamente su brazo.

**_-"esto es por el bien de ella y su familia no permitiré que padre le haga más daño, la decisión está tomada, todo lo que un Dios hace es justicia"-_**

Asesta un firme golpe al delgado hilo rojo ***[6]** que unía su meñique izquierdo con la mano de la semi-ayakashi.

* * *

***[1]: **Es la técnica especial heredada a Yuki por Yato para mostrar todos los hilos del destino

***[2]: **Mayu/Tomone le dice a Yukine Cap. 12** _"_**_se considera pecado cualquier acto que le genere culpa y/o atente contra el amo_".

***[3]: **Kasuma le dice en el Cap. 52, _"si no sientes culpa, entonces no es un pecado"_

***[4]: **Frase tomada de** "**Dilios", quien es famoso por su gran capacidad como orador, de vuelta a Esparta en la película 300, al manifestar que aquel que se cree Dios temblara como un humano XD

***[5]:** Yato dice a Hiyori en el Cap. 52 al decidir no matarla _-"lo siento Hiyori… quiero hacer lo que quieres, pero este es un deseo que simplemente no puedo conceder"-_

***[6]:** Según la leyenda asiática, los Dioses atan un hilo Rojo invisible alrededor de los dedos meñiques de hombres y mujeres que están destinados a ser almas gemelas. Este Hilo Rojo invisible conecta aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, a pesar del tiempo, del lugar, a pesar de las circunstancias.

* * *

**MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES**

Disculpen la demora, solo fue un bajón de ánimos por un comentario absurdo que encontré en otro de mis fics, sumado al incremento de trabajo en la ofi... pero completamente superado ambas partes.

Solo les brindo mis más grande agradecimiento ya que al principio escribía solo para desahogar mi imaginación..

Todo era meramente por gusto personal; pero he descubierto una nueva satisfacción y emoción al recibir sus mensajes alentadores lo cual me anima muchísimo y han cambiado completamente el objetivo inicial de unirme a esta página.

Gracias por su paciencia estén 100% seguros que esta historia tendrá su final.

**LOS QUIERO MUCHISIMO Y GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO**

**aunque no los conosca y esten lejos, cada uno de ustedes se ha ganado un pedacito de mi corazon**


	8. Destino?

●~●.

emmarumbelle 先輩私を許して estas viva?.

**Clasificación: **M

**Disclaimer**: Noragami le pertenece a las maravillosas mangakas Adachi Toka, Las adoro por haber creado a Yatogami

El dialogo de Yukine, es encerrado entre « »cuando está en modo Sekki (dentro de su contenedor, en el caso de Yukine las espadas)

Los textos en **negrillas** son pensamientos internos, en el caso de Yukine se encuentran **« »**

***[] Ver comentarios (notas aclaratorias) al final del texto**

Si solo has visto el anime y no has leído el manga .. Puedes leerlo bajo tu propio riesgo

* * *

Capítulo 8

**Destino? **

* * *

.

**Prologo**

_**-"esto es por el bien de ella y su familia no permitiré que padre le haga más daño, la decisión está tomada, todo lo que un Dios hace es justicia"-**_

Asesta un firme golpe al delgado hilo rojo ***[1]** el cual unía su meñique izquierdo con la semi-ayakashi.

.

El inminente golpe arrecia contra el endeble hilo Rojo; genera un gran estruendo que impulsa al Dios y a su shinki violentamente contra la pared.

La calma y frio silencio envuelven cruelmente la habitación, la joven regalía abre sus ojos para observar los restos del Hilo roto.

La impresión fue magna, fue más de lo que pudo imaginar, el pequeño y delicado hilo rojo se encontraba completamente intacto sin ningún rasguño.

Luego un silencio sepulcral se apodera de la habitación, y unos tenues sollozos y quejidos se escuchan débilmente.

Yato se levanta cegado por el dolor realmente está decidido a romper completamente el triste destino que une a la semi-ayakashi él; al temido Dios de la desgracia. Fragmentará todos sus recuerdos, no dejara vestigio de aquellos momentos felices que compartieron, esas situaciones complicadas que superaron juntos, encuentros vergonzosos y sobre todo aquel que fuese indicio o huella que la hiciese recordar lo que sería su amor verdadero.

Lanza fuertemente golpe tras golpe contra aquel hilo rojo, el cual se erguía inmutable, desafiante ante el Dios burlándose de su impotencia.

Con cada golpe se incrementaba la fuerza que aplicaba en su contra; una, dos, tres, innumerables veces hasta el punto que agota toda su energía en los últimos golpes fallidos.

_-"DIABLOS YUKINE QUE ESTAS HACIENDO"-_

Grita desbocando su ira y frustración contra su regalía bendita.

_«BAKA YO NO ESTOY HACIENDO NADA, ¿no serás tú el que no quieres cortar el hilo realmente? »_

Responde Yukine ante la misiva de su amo.

Cae derrotado y frustrado contra el piso, Él sabe que su regalía no ha hecho nada, el no sentir punzadas le demuestra que su fiel amigo no contradice sus órdenes.

Dirige su mirada ante la diosa dormida, denotando su tristeza en la profunda oscuridad de sus ojos.

_-"Maldición Hiyori por que tenías que ser tu"-_

Aquella declaración demuestra la frustración y la impotencia del Dios el cual trata de ahogar con sus lágrimas al sentirse tan inútil, tan débil e ante aquel insulso e irrompible Hilo rojo **[2]***.

-"todo lo que quiero es mantenerte a salvo, si no me hubieses conocido, no hubieses conocido a padre… nada malo te hubiese pasado… todo es mi culpa no quiero llevarte por este camino tan duro… no quiero"-

_-"que hago"-_

_-"que hago"-_

Cae estrepitosamente de rodillas contra el piso, soltando a Sekki

-"aconséjame mi sabia regalía bendita, no sé qué hacer para mantener a la mujer que amo lejos del peligro de mi padre"-

_**«Yato acaba de decir que ama a Hiyori»**_

Yukine conocía los celos enfermizos de Yato, y el exagerado nivel de acoso pero solo imaginó que era por ser su única seguidora la cuidaba demasiado, o porque el naturalmente era un pervertido sin remedio; pero realmente era algo más, estaba enamorado y lo estaba admitiendo frente a él.

nuevamente unas palabras rompieron sus pensamientos.

_-"dime mi regalía bendita como alejo a mi padre de ella.. Aconséjame realmente no sé qué hacer"-_

_-"por qué ella debe compartir un destino tan cruel conmigo"-_

_«y si solo cortas los hilos que unen a Hiyori con tu padre y Nora»_

Lanza esa expresión sin pensar en nada más.

Yato levanta su mirada ante la pequeña luz de esperanza que le da su sabia regalía

_-"eso serviría por un momento, pero nuevamente el se daría cuenta debido a nuestra proximidad con ella"-_

El Dios reflexiona… entonces exhala profundamente resuelto al haber tomado una decisión

_-"nuevamente dejo todo en tus manos Yukine… hagámoslo"-_

Yato se concentra nuevamente, y empieza a detectar uno a uno los hilos que necesita cortar, aquellos que la unen a ella con padre y Nora, cada uno de sus encuentros; la primera vez que se encontró con Fujisaki, los encuentros casuales en el pasillo del colegio, el paseo a Capyperland.

Yukine se detiene exaltado al ver un recuerdo particular.

_«Tu padre se besó a Hiyori»_

El asombro de Yukine no se hace esperar al percibir la imagen de Hiyori y Fujisaki besándose

El Dios asesta un gran golpe de furia contra este recuerdo.

_-"Eso jamás paso"-_

Pronuncia el Dios con gran celo ante su joven regalía.

Y ahora solo unos lazos más.

_«Yato esto… Hiyori y tu… estuvieron»_

El rojo en el rostro de Yukine le impedía pronunciar mas palabras ante lo que vio claramente.

_«¿Por qué vas a eliminar ese recuerdo? eso molestara a Hiyori… también te dolerá »_

_-"no quiero que ella tenga ningún sentimiento de este estilo hacia mi debo eliminar cualquier rastro"-_

_«pero es que ella y tu fueron un poco más... hicieron...»_

_-"debo alivianar su carga"-_

_._

_-"solo un hilo más"-_

_«Yato… esto es lo que estamos haciendo ahora, ¿esos son mis lazos con ella?»_

_-"lo siento Yukine lo mejor es que tú no recuerdes lo que ha pasado ahora, entre menos personas estén involucradas será mejor"-_

_« Yato esto será demasiado para ti solo déjame acompañarte en esto no borres mis recuerdos, seré tu apoyo ante esta dura decisión »_

_Respira profundamente_

_«NO SEAS TERCO YO SOY TU GUIA ESCUCHAME, TE AYUDARE ALIVIANAR ESTA CARGA, ENCONTRAREMOS UNA SOLUCION»_

EL Dios devuelve a Sekki una sonrisa falsa en modo de disculpa.

_-" yo cargare con todo el peso de mi decisión, definitivamente encontrare una respuesta"-_

_Solo se escucha el sonido del afilado Sekki rompiendo uno de los tantos hilos blancos._

.

.

.

**Toc Toc**

_-"Hiyori?"-_

Se escucha el sonido del pómulo tratando de abrir la puerta.

_-"Hiyori te encuentras bien?"-_

Se abre la puerta de la habitación,

**-"Pense haber escuchado voces"-**

**-"Ehh, que es esto en el "-**

Masaomi ***[3]** Recoge una pequeña tarjeta en la alfombra de la habitación de Hiyori, mira a su pequeña hermanita descansando con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

**-"Al parecer me preocupe demasiado, creo haber visto este número en algún lado"-**

* * *

Lo se .. lo se... es una troleada esta historia... es muy corta bueno pero como se acaban de dar cuenta esto da paso a la continuación del manga #53 de Noragami, por eso había dicho que parecía que adachi toka me habían leído la mente..

Mis más sinceras disculpas por tan largo tiempo que deje de publicar… me asignaron más funciones en la ofi y ese tiempo de transición me dio durísimo, y más cuando los chicharrones ***[4]** le caen de primera a alguien nuevo en el tema.

Necesito compensarlos por mi demora solo hagan sus comentarios y solicitudes y hare lo posible por adaptarlos a la historia

OJO NO VOY A DEJAR ESTA HISTORIA INCOMPLETA, YA TENGO DEFINIDO EL DESARROYO Y EL FINAL, ASI QUE DONT WORRY.

**gracias - gracias - gracias - gracias - gracias - gracias - gracias - gracias - gracias - gracias - gracias - gracias - gracias - gracias - gracias**

A los que agregaron esta historia en su lista de alertas, A quienes agregaron esta historia en sus favoritos, a todos que han dejado un review, o un mensaje.

**AmutoxVivi, AnnieKaraiJuumonji10, GuillexTr, LadyNerissa, SophieOkumuraRokudou, chiitoh, , jazzlittlemockingjay, ****OriHimeko-chan,** **stellamine, AmutoxVivi, Yatori4ever, Nyleve, kokki-chan**

* * *

***[1]:** Según la leyenda asiática, los Dioses atan un hilo Rojo invisible alrededor de los dedos meñiques de hombres y mujeres que están destinados a ser almas gemelas. Este Hilo Rojo invisible conecta aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, a pesar del tiempo, del lugar, a pesar de las circunstancias.

***[2]: **Según la leyenda este hilo no puede ser cortado se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romperse.

***[3]: **Masaomi Ikki es el hermano mayor de Hiyori por si no lo saben XD

***[4]: **termino coloquial utilizado en la costa caribe colombiana, para decir que un problema es muy dificil pero muy muy dificil/ tambien es comida es piel de cerdo frita crocante (es un poco dura pero es riquisimo y mas con suero y yuca)


	9. Distancia

●~●.

emmarumbelle 先輩私を許して ¿estas viva?.

**Clasificación: **M

**Disclaimer**: Noragami le pertenece a las maravillosas mangakas Adachi Toka, Las adoro por haber creado a Yatogami

***[] Ver comentarios (notas aclaratorias) al final del texto**

Si solo has visto el anime y no has leído el manga ... Puedes leerlo bajo tu propio riesgo

**IMPORTANTE LEER ESTO. **

**El capítulo 8 "Destino?" finaliza exactamente en el momento exacto para seguir el argumento y el hilo de la historia del manga 53 y 54 solo mencionare unos pequeños detalles sobre algunas escenas de estos mangas (53 y 54) y continuare con mi versión **_(a menos que Adachi Toka me siga leyendo la mente y el 55 lo continúe con lo que tengo planeado BUAJAJAJAJA)._

**Hilo Rojo = Akai Ito**

* * *

Capítulo 9

**DISTANCIA**

* * *

.

**Prologo**

_-" yo cargare con todo el peso de mi decisión, definitivamente encontrare una respuesta"-_

_Solo se escucha el sonido del afilado Sekki rompiendo uno de los tantos hilos blancos._

_._

_._

Sabía que había visto este número en otro lado.

El teléfono suena,

_-"entonces tú resuelves cualquier tipo de problema ¿verdad?"-_

_-"Bueno … estoy metido en un problema de FANTASMAS"-_

_-"En realidad… más bien es una artista amiga mía… la que ha estado diciendo: ESTOY SIENDO POSEIDA y está muerta de miedo…"-_

_-" necesito tu ayuda Yato-San…"-_

.

.

Yukine y Hiyori se envías cartas a través de coo-movil***[1], **El joven Yukine trata de mantener el contacto a pesar de la distancia con su amiga Hiyori, pero aun no entiende el por qué Yato no quiere acercarse a la semi-ayakashi, mientras ella muestra un poco de preocupación por sus amigos mediante sus cartas, y aunque finge no mostrar mucho interés en su Dios, siempre le envía sus buenos pensamientos. ***[2]**

Levanta una queja ante el cielo ¿porque su maestro no le da un móvil? y aunque ha mejorado su caligrafía que sencillo seria si tuviese un móvil.

_-"¡Es muy pronto para que tengas un móvil, niño!. ¿Una Carta?"-_

Los celos se reflejan en la mirada del Dios, arrebatándole de las manos del noble shinki el precioso papel.

Yukine nuevamente le reclama el por qué no se quedan al lado de Hiyori, ellos habían acordado protegerla.

Pero la tristeza que inunda su rostro y la mirada azul pareciera ocultar algo más profundo que las palabras que salen de la boca de Dios de la calamidad.

Definitivamente Yato no se encuentra bien, necesita tocar a su diosa, sentirla cerca, probarla nuevamente; está completamente desesperado, viste la ropa de su amada para simular que acaricia su blanca piel y sentir su deliciosa esencia, está rayando completamente en la locura, llora, no come, habla incongruencias y en las noches se desahoga dibujan el cuerpo desnudo de su diosa, en medio de sus locas fantasías no desea olvidar cada delicada curva del tentador cuerpo que lo está llevando a la locura, definitivamente este es el precio de llevar toda la carga y alejarla del peligro.

.

.

Al terminar su misión aquella frase que su cliente ronda fuertemente en su cabeza

**_-"Puedes convertir una vía de escape en algo realmente genuino si te esfuerzas en ello"-_**

**_-"¿Que habrá querido decir ese cretino?"-_**

El Dios no ha podido terminar de quejarse por el hambre hasta que recibe nuevamente de una llamada, acude feliz atender su cliente, pero la situación en la que se encuentran es un poco vergonzosa

¡¿Un papel higiénico?!, se trasladó por un papel higiénico, esto no es un trabajo digno para un dios, definitivamente este cliente está terminando de sacar de quicio al pobre Yato, y su paciencia se acabaría en un simple.

_-"¡SEKKI!"-_

_-"¡YATO CALMATE!'-_

El pobre Yukine trata de aguantar a su impaciente amo.

_-"Después de todo es nuestro único cliente recurrente además de Hiyori"-_

.

.

_-"¿Onii-chan, me llamaste?'-_

El corazón del Dios pareciera que fuese a salir de su pecho

_-"¿Qué pasa?'-_

Un encuentro imprevisto ha sucedido, definitivamente los lazos del destino juegan cruelmente con la vida de los seres.

Tantos sentimientos encontrados, la impresión en los rostros ruborizados entre los enamorados es completamente evidente ante un celoso hermano mayor que advierte las miradas disimuladas de la joven pareja.

_-"Así que conoces a mi hermana ¿EH? ¿¡Cuál es tu potencial adquisitivo!?"-_

Fue la primera pregunta que el receloso hermano hace ante el nervioso Dios.

Definitivamente sus emociones delatan intensamente al Dios enamorado.

**.**

**.**

Calmados los ánimos empiezan las presentaciones formales

_-" ¡Este es mi hermano,"-_

_-"IKI MASAOMI"-_

Responde el con aires de importancia y nuevamente sigue su ataque contra el Dios.

_-"¿entonces como lo conoces tú, Hiyori?"-_

Que puede ella responder, Novios? Amantes? Enamorados? Amor imposible? Por su mente pasan muchas palabras pero aún no está segura cual describiría correctamente lo que él es para ella.

El leve sonrojo en el rostro de la semi-ayakashi la hace titubear al responder

_-"¡SO… SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS!"-_

La ligereza en la respuesta fue un duro golpe para el joven Dios

_-"¿Solo amigos?"-_

Pregunta sarcásticamente, al recordar todo lo que hicieron juntos; entonces que significaron, los besos, los abrazos, el sentir sus cuerpos desnudos rozándose ardientemente uno contra el otro, aquellas declaraciones que ambos se hicieron bajo el cerezo, y aquel deseo de 5 yens que ella tanto quería y que el no logro cumplir.

_-"…Bueno supongo que no importa"-_

**_-"Seria difícil explicar esta situación a ambos"-_**

Se consuela así mismo en su mente

.

.

Los hermanos Ikki se enteraron que los miembros de su familia pueden ver espíritus, cosa que los alegro muchísimo, su abuela no estaba muy contenta, ya que ella sentía que algo maligno está acercándose y no pondría en riesgo la vida de sus nietos.

El Dios se da cuenta de "El de negro" ***[3]** que asecha a la abuela de Hiyori, y decide comunicarle lo que significa.

_-"E… Entonces la abuela está…"-_

_-"llego su hora"-_

_-"¿entonces no hay nada que puedas hacer?"-_

_-"NO… En realidad hay algo que tú puedes hacer"-_

.

.

_-"Mi hermano y yo pensamos que lo mejor sería estar con ella tanto como pudiéramos; g__racias Yato. Volviste ayudarnos"-_

_-"No hice nada… más que traer desgracias de nuevo"-_

_-"En serio te preocupas por las cosas más tontas…"-_

_-"Yato, has sido mi Dios de la fortuna por un largo tiempo"-_

El joven Dios gira su rostro impresionado por las hermosas palabras de su amada, aquella escena era hermosa, ella irradiaba felicidad su blancas mejillas se teñían de rosa, y tenía sus brazos abiertos invitándolos a entrar a su casa y nuevamente a su vida.

La duda estaba sembrada en su corazón, ¿qué sería de él teniéndola tan cerca?, ¿podría controlar sus impulsos nuevamente? el enclenque Akai Ito se estaba realmente burlando de él.

**Constantemente, la negación solo provoca la repetición hasta que es aceptada** ***[4]** el Akai Ito está uniendo sus destinos.

.

.

El Dios aún se siente incómodo estando en esa gran casa, y sentir la cercanía de su hermosa diosa.

Mejor pasar la noche observando las estrellas en el tejado para despejar un poco su mente. ***[5]**

**_-"necesito pensar fríamente"-_**

_-"¿5 yens por tus pensamientos?"-_

El dulce sonido de su voz lo despierta de sus reflexiones

_-"Me hiciste muchísima falta, no saber nada de ti me ha dolido mucho"-_

Nuevamente la tristeza liquida recorre el rostro de la semi-ayakashi.

_-"cada vez que estoy cerca de ti te traigo desgracia, solo traigo tristeza a tu vida justo como paso el día de ayer"-_

_"- ¿¡ por qué siempre te hago daño!?"-_

Ella posa sus tibios labios sobre los de él.

_-"Entonces bríndame felicidad, quédate a mi lado"-_

Por qué tenía que pasar esto, aquel enclenque Akai Ito, jugaba con sus sentimientos, creía poder controlar sus sentimientos, pero ni un Dios tiene el poder de gobernar sobre los corazones, él estaba en el límite de la locura y ella estaba ahí, tan hermosa y dispuesta solo para él.

Esta vez no habría conciencia ni voluntad, esta se había resquebrajado en aquel momento que ella tomase sus labios y solo para que el liberara realmente el deseo de un Dios.

Nuevamente el calor se apodero de sus cuerpos, deseaba probarla toda estaba hambriento de ella.

El ruido de la corredera bajando le regala un poco de lucidez.

_-"Hiyori tu familia se encuentra aquí, tu hermano y tu abuela se pueden dar cuenta de esta situación"-_

_-"entonces vayamos a otro lugar lejos de aquí"-_

El brillo en sus hermosos ojos rosas encendieron la con mayor intensidad la profundidad de los azules ante el murmuro de sus mágicas palabras.

Se acerca cuidadosamente a la semi-ayakashi susurrando suavemente a su oído

_-"ya no puedo contenerme más"-_

Ella se ruboriza y responde ante la picardía del Dios

_-"no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas"-_

Solo la fría noche sin estrellas supo que ambos estuvieron ahí, y el viento fue partícipe del leve salto que dieron para desaparecer entre la cómplice oscuridad.

* * *

Mis disculpas por prácticamente resumir los mangas en esta historia, pero realmente es necesario para poder seguir el hilo de la historia.

Como les había comentado estoy pensando seriamente que Adachi Toka son brujas y escribieron casi lo que yo tenía planeado en la mia, obviamente yo agregue los pensamientos internos que de seguro estos personajes tienen.

Ellas arbitrariamente y sin mi permiso agregaron a la abuela de los hermanos Ikki, la mudada a la nueva casa, y la futura muerte de la abuelita, claro que lo de la abuela hizo que borrara una parte de la razón la cual yo creía que ellos veían a los "Del otro lado", pero me sirvió muchísimo solo fue un cambio menor XD.

PD(en ningún momento he pensado en las escenas de lo que sucede paralelamente con Bishamon y su shinki, pero se ve buenísimo lo de las visiones de Tsuguha, ***[6]** promete una historia buena)

Y SI!, mis queridos lectores, el próximo capítulo habrá más sorpresas de su gusto.

Además quiero complacer a mis lectores así que quiero escuchar (leer) sus sugerencias desahóguense y yo tratare de adaptarlo y escribirlo para complacerlos...

LOS QUIERO MUCHISIMO

* * *

***[] Comentarios /notas aclaratorias**

***[1]**COOMOVIL, Es el nombre de la paloma mensajera que le regalo

***[2]** Yato corto aquellos recuerdos que unen a padre con Hiyori, se podría decir que padre no relacionaría a Hiyori con Yato, y para mantenerlo así Yato y Yukine deben mantenerse alejados de ella, El corte puede ser de dos formas:

**a)** En el Cap. 1 cuando corto los lazos que unían Mutsumi con sus compañeros de clase, ella recordaba completamente todo pero sus compañeros no.

**b)** En el especial "THE FALLING MAN", el corto todos los lazos que unían a Yuusuke Urasawa con la diosa de la pobreza Kofuku, y el olvido completamente todo lo relacionado con ella pero Kofuku recordaba todo.

El Utilizo el método A, con todos los recuerdos de Padre, y utilizo el método B para el recuerdo que vio Yukine, así que mis queridos lectores, nuestra Hiyori recuerda claramente todo todito todo o/o

***[3]** Nombre que le da la abuela de Hiyori al Shinigami que se está acercando a su casa

***[4]** Frase escrita por el autor casi al final del manga 54

***[5] **La noche que llega toda la familia está lloviendo, al día siguiente ella invita a Yato y a Yukine a entrar a su casa.. Por si las moscas alguien se dio cuenta XD

***[6] **Ella es la shinki que utiliza Bishamon como ropa de batalla (Abrigo, sujetador, falda etc.)


	10. Kai - Liberacion

●~●.

emmarumbelle 先輩私を許して estas viva?.

**Clasificación: **M

**Disclaimer**: Noragami le pertenece a las maravillosas mangakas Adachi Toka, Las adoro por haber creado a Yatogami

***[] Ver comentarios (notas aclaratorias) al final del texto**

Si solo has visto el anime y no has leído el manga ... Puedes leerlo bajo tu propio riesgo

* * *

Capítulo 10

**Kai- Liberacion**

* * *

.

.

**Prologo**

Se acerca cuidadosamente a la semi-ayakashi susurrando suavemente a su oído

_-"ya no puedo contenerme más"-_

Ella se ruboriza y responde ante la picardía del Dios

_-"no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas"-_

.

Una leve brisa levanto la tela de las cortinas, con un ruido sordo dos cuerpos aterrizan sobre la cama irrumpiendo la calma en la habitación.

Ella observa brevemente está un poco oscuro, pero el lugar es muy familiar hasta identificar claramente que se encontraban en su habitación.

Con su peso encima de ella hace presión fuertemente con las rodillas sobre la cama para no dejar el espacio suficiente para moverse

_-"te advertí que no podía contenerme más"-_

Musita con voz ronca

Movió ágilmente las manos agarrando el torso de su Diosa, sostuvo sus brazos en alto mientras la despojaba bruscamente de la parte superior de la bata, dejando descubiertos los erguidos pezones.

No vacilo en ningún instante, sostenía firmemente en alto los brazos de la semi-ayakashi dejándola completamente inmovilizada.

Presiono violentamente su boca contra uno de los senos, su lengua empezó un baile frenético y salvaje perdiéndose en la suavidad de los blandos pechos, desesperado devorándola con hambre, como si fuesen las dos únicas personas en el universo. Al menos eran los únicos en la habitación de la semi-ayakashi.

Ella gemía entre dolor y gusto, mientras el trazaba salvajemente la punta del pezón disfrutando como si fuese un delicioso chupete.

La humedad de su boca junto a la fuerte presión de la lengua recorriendo el borde de la aureola descontrolaba todos sus sentidos, el calor y la humedad sobre su piel encendía y quemaba completamente su pecho, quería más y no podía pedirlo, no tenía fuerzas para hablar, solo podía disfrutar en cada lengüetazo junto a la fuerte succión que la provocaba.

Estaba completamente a su merced, el interior de su vientre ardía en llamas, quemaba cruelmente haciendo que se estremeciera en la cama, se retorcía así misma buscando controlar el ardiente dolor entre sus piernas para calmar un poco la sensación extrema de calor.

Cuando el primer choque electrizante baja por la columna de la semi-ayakashi, la hace temblar, erizar completamente la piel pero esta sensación solo se incrementó cuando los labios del Dios la besaban implacablemente trazando todo el camino hasta llegar un poco más arriba del monte del placer.

Arranca vorazmente la parte inferior de la ropa de su Diosa y los varoniles dedos buscaron inmediatamente ese punto presionándolo con leves pellizcos; rozó el exterior de su sexo tocando sus labios reconociendo cada rincón que la excitaba irracionalmente haciendo que ella le desease que el entrara completamente para calmar la ansiedad y el calor de sus entrañas.

El dedo curioso encontró la entrada hacia ella, un pequeño sobresalto la toma de improvisto pero es calmada al disfrutar como las yemas rosaban suavemente en su interior haciendo que se arqueara en la cama tragándose un gemido; cuando nuevamente sintió la espléndida corriente atravesar su columna.

El encontró el punto adecuado que la hizo temblar, empujo otro dedo para incrementar el movimiento continuando con el baile erótico giraba y se extendía tocaba todo su húmedo interior, empezó a mover la mano de forma diferente utilizando la base de su palma presionaba fuertemente contra el pequeño punto de placer.

Decide arquear su cuerpo un poco más, estaba insaciable deseosa, excitada hasta que siente la humedad de la lengua atrapar fugazmente el punto jalándolo presionándolo como si fuese una pequeña cereza en una boca experta, sus oídos se bloquearon por la presión de la sangre que se acumulaba en su cabeza, no podía pensar no podía racionar, su interior estaba en llamas su cuerpo sudaba por la excitación todo era nuevo y delicioso, quería más, su cuerpo se movía involuntariamente empujando su sexo contra la ardiente boca que bebía del tibio néctar de su cuerpo mientras los dedos bailaban en todo su interior.

Estaba perdiendo la razón estaba al punto de la locura y solo con la mano y la boca de su Dios; todo lo que él hacía era tan erótico sin inhibiciones tanto que le costaba ahogar sus gemidos.

_-"estas tan mojada, no te reprimas quiero oír tu hermosa voz"-_

Enterraba y sacaba sus dedos bruscamente jugueteaba con su interior era tan placentero, su sabor era un majar que se derretía en su boca, necesitaba probar más de lo prohibido con la otra mano abre más los pliegues e introduce su lengua en la abertura que esta lista para él.

_-"¡Ya… Yaaaato!"- _

No pudo más aguantar el gemir el nombre del placer sintió su cuerpo romperse al tiempo que su cuerpo temblaba por el éxtasis.

El dulce nombre del placer oración para los oídos del joven Dios la forma mas erótica que ha escuchado su nombre.

Enrollo sus piernas alrededor de la espalda de Él, reclamando desesperada que entrada a lo más profundo de ella.

Se separa un poco de ella para poder despojarse completamente de su ropa y liberar completamente su virilidad

Ella mira sorprendida el perfecto cuerpo divino y se saborea los labios con la lengua dibujando golosamente la curva de estos mientras los ojos rosa devoran con la mirada cada línea de su cuerpo, urgida de probar nuevamente el placer en la virilidad de Yato.

Sin pensar en más se dispuso a tomar los hinchados labios de su Dios, poseyéndolos desenfrenadamente entrelazando sus lenguas furiosamente como si no hubiese un mañana.

Sus sexos rozaban excitantemente mientras las caricias recorrían cada rincón los cuerpos desnudos.

Se separan por un respiro necesario para sus pulmones, completamente agitados y jadeando

_-"lo harías si te lo pidiera por favor?"-_

Le pregunta el Dios con una mirada picara y excitada mirando directamente a su boca mientras se lamia los labios y rozaba delicadamente con sus yemas los hinchados labios de su Diosa. Al tiempo que miraba el falo completamente erguido en la parte baja de su cuerpo que pedía urgentemente atención.

Ella no titubeo ni en un instante y giro al Dios sobre su espalda, dibujo cada musculo con la huella de sus dedos, presiono levemente sus marcado abdomen, y traviesamente lame la punta del miembro, fue corto y rápido pero lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que el Dios de la desgracia cubriera sus ojos con su brazo tratando de disimular la fuerte excitación que le produjo la corta lamida.

Sus muslos le temblaban y la gran virilidad palpitaba aún más fuerte tan solo el recuerdo los suaves y cálidos labios rosando su miembro y como su legua jugueteaba en el como si de un caramelo se tratase.

Un sonido grutesco sale de él cuándo ella aprisiona completamente su miembro con la boca, no había tiempo de pensar, todo es excitación y lujuria.

No podía pensar en nada más en ese instante. Solo era ella y la forma en que su boca saboreaba completamente su miembro engulléndolo casi totalmente; la manera en que sus dedos masajeaban el pronunciado falo, rozando ligeramente la piel de su escroto como si fuese una delicada caricia.

* * *

**Gracias a todos mis seguidores; a todos quienes me regalan un poquito de su tiempo para leer y dejar un mensaje**

**YA SON 32 REVIEWS SIN CONTAR LOS INBOX WOW**

* * *

**AmutoxVivi, AnnieKaraiJuumonji, GuillexTr, LadyNerissa, SophieOkumuraRokudou, YenHo, chiitoh, jazzlittlemockingjay, OriHimeko-chan, stellamine, ely-iky, Millicent Honey, AnnieKaraiJuumonji10, Yatori4ever, Nyleve**

_si se me escapa mencionar a alguien discúlpenme, no es mi mala intención _

**LaidyNerissa: **Me hizo mucha falta tus graciosos comentarios

Ne-chan por qué tan corta la historia, se preguntaran muchos… pero otra ves me llenaron de trabajo, y no me queda mucho tiempo para escribir, pero no quería terminar esta semana sin publicar algo.

Muchísimas por todos sus reviews, a los nuevos seguidores, y obviamente a los antiguos, realmente gracias a ustedes mis ánimos por escribir rápido se incrementan.

Si pudiesen verme por un huequito.. se burlarían como reviso la Tablet a cada rato cada vez que escucho una notificación de correo… ansiosa creyendo que es un review o mensaje. jajajajajajaja

Gracias a todos

Y esperen el próximo capítulo.


	11. Naturaleza Divina y Redención

●~●.

emmarumbelle 先輩私を許して será que cancelo el bloque de búsqueda para ti?.

**Clasificación: **M

**Disclaimer**: Noragami le pertenece a las maravillosas mangakas Adachi Toka, Las adoro por haber creado a Yatogami

***[] Ver comentarios (notas aclaratorias) al final del texto**

Este capítulo es un poco agobiante y fuerte… realmente no se por qué se me paso esto por la mente… sé que me salí un poco del personaje pero aunque suene extraño me gustó mucho escribirlo.

**Advertencia: tiene un poco del contenido del capítulo 55 del manga, ****Léelo bajo tu propio riesgo.**

* * *

Capítulo 11

**Naturaleza Divina y Redención**

* * *

.

.

Succionaba con toda su fuerza haciendo que el Dios gimiera excitado.

-"!No aguanto más¡"-

Se levanta rápidamente, Levanta la cara de su Diosa la toma por la cintura girándola contra la cama,

_-"¡Me vuelves loco!¡Te he deseado desde hace mucho tiempo!"-_

_-"¡Ahora eres mía!_

La oscuridad se apodero de los brillantes ojos azules, el semblante de su rostro cambio a uno que jamás había visto, quizás no cuando ella estaba consiente; por primera vez sintió miedo de su Dios de la fortuna.

El separa los torneados muslos para reclamar lo que considera suyo por derecho, cubre los dulces labios rosa bruscamente con la palma de la mano y se introduce violentamente en ella con una salvaje y dolorosa embestida.

Se encontraba completamente cegado en medio del desespero y la lujuria, continuaba salvajemente las embestidas cada una más fuerte que la anterior incrementando el ritmo y la fuerza del propio placer.

Aquella mano no permitió escapar el angustioso grito al sentir como su interior se desgarraba; trata inútilmente de separar el sudoroso pecho del Dios de la desgracia con sus delicados dedos; aquellos ojos azules se perdieron en el tiempo y en la oscuridad de la habitación, no era el Yato que cuidaba de ella, el dulce y travieso niño del cual estaba enamorada, estaba completamente enceguecido, un sátiro completamente desenfrenado en medio de la lujuria y la brusquedad, un hombre lujurioso .. ¡NO!.. ¡Él no es un hombre!, Él es un Dios y el deseo y la lujuria esta naturalmente grabado en su existencia y en su ser, debía aceptarlo y recordarlo.

Pero realmente necesitaba librarse del dolor que la estaba agobiando; sus delgados brazos fueron inmovilizados; Él sostuvo sus muñecas fuertemente sobre su cabeza, ya no era excitante, no era erótico; empezaba a calmarse un poco su interior, pero aun sentía el escozor y ya no era tan doloroso como al inicio.

Trato de mover su cuerpo inútilmente desesperada por sacar el grueso miembro que se movía con fuerza en su interior, su instinto la impulsaba a moverse, pero todo fue completamente inútil; él se valió de su fuerza para presionando su peso contra ella evitandole que realizase cualquier otro movimiento.

Debido a la magnitud del peso sobre ella, este presionaba sutilmente su punto sensible, el continuo roce elevaba nuevamente su excitación; dulce placebo para el dolor que alguna vez la incomodaba.

El continuo vaivén de su pareja cambio, la humedad en su interior se incrementaba, hasta el momento que todo se volvió insonoro; un intenso espasmo bloqueo completamente sus sentidos, le faltaba el aire y ya no era necesario, su cuerpo se arquea involuntariamente la fuerte corriente recorre todo su cuerpo el olor de su Dios la estaba ahogando de placer, el palpitar su miembro dentro de ella vertiendo todo el espeso fluido caliente en sus extrañas, llenando plenamente todo su interior, solo eso la llevo hasta el punto máximo del placer, terminando de caer brutamente sobre la cama con el peso de Él encima de ella.

Un cóctel de sensaciones en su cuerpo había invitado degustar lo prohibido; realmente esto había acabado?. Un impávido Yato aun la sostenía fuertemente.

Algo le dolía realmente no sabía si era su cuerpo o su corazón al conocer nuevas sensaciones, el solo ver a su amado en estado de shock logran liberar sus lágrimas bañando los toscos dedos que cubren temblorosos su delicada boca;

_-"lo siento…. Lo siento…."-_

Solo escucho un suave murmullo cerca de su oído.

_-"soy un completo estúpido, realmente no sabía qué hacer"-_

Su voz se rompía en llanto a medida que salían sus palabras.

_-"te he deseado tanto… me he contenido tanto por tanto tiempo me deje llevar por el deseo… mi cuerpo se movió solo… y al final te he hecho daño…"-_

_-"Lo siento mucho… soy un Dios maldito que solo trae desgracia y dolor… discúlpame Hiyori… desapareceré de tu vida en estos momentos-"_

Levanta su pecho y cierra sus ojos no quiere ver las marcas que dejo la transgresión contra su Diosa maldito momento de locura, maldito sea Él que no pudo contenerse y cuidar su tesoro lo más preciado.

Libera lentamente sus labios y sus manos, trata suavemente salir de ella procurando no infringirle más dolor que aquel rastro de sangre mezclado con el pegajoso semen que manchaba las sabanas.

_-"¡No te vayas!"-_

Con un raudo movimiento, rodea la espalda de Yato con sus piernas, extiende sus brazos hacia el divino rostro tocando suavemente con la yema de sus dedos el ángulo de su cara.

_-"¡Yo Te amo!; paso lo que tenía que pasar __y esto tenía suceder, los dos somos inexpertos, habrá siempre otra oportunidad"-_

Jala el rostro del niño perdido hacia ella, y besa delicadamente el orbe de sus ojos.

**_"¡Otra oportunidad!" _**¡NO! definitivamente no habrá otra oportunidad, Él no podía permitirse lastimar nuevamente a Hiyori.

_-"Lo siento Hiyori no puedo hacerte más daño, no traeré más desgracias a tu vida"-_

_-"… tu no me traes desgracia, eres mi Dios de la fortuna eres mi amado Dios"-_

Toma desesperada los labios del Dios trasmitiendo todos sus sentimientos en un cálido beso, no era apasionado ni lleno de lujuria.

Solo un simple beso que transmitía la calidez y todo el amor que ella profesaba a su Dios de la fortuna, todo termino finalmente con un cálido abrazo que unió sus cuerpos hasta el amanecer, superando juntos una prueba, una amarga y dulce experiencia para un par de enamorados que luchan juntos por conseguir un futuro.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente en casa de Kofuku

_-"Yato-chan ¿te convertiste en un Dios de la fortuna?"-_

La sorpresa de Kofuku se reflejaba en su rostro

_-"¡hey! ¿Fuiste santificado por Hiyori-chan o algo así?, __No deberías estar un poco más feliz por eso? …"-_

Daikoku no controlaba el rostro de burla ante el auto proclamado Dios de las entregas

_-"cada vez que intento ayudar a Hiyori, cosas terribles suceden, eso no es algo por lo que estar feliz…"_

_-"Aunque supongo que más bien tienes algo que te esta comiendo"-_

Definitivamente había algo que lo estaba comiendo por dentro, Daikoku era muy perspicaz y siempre supo leer sus pensamientos aunque a Yato no le agrade admitirlo; aun no podía perdonarse el daño que infringió en la blanca piel de Hiyori y haber robado su primera vez tan agresivamente.Y sobre todo, debe encontrar que hacer con el Akai Ito que los unía, no permitiría que padre la lastime nuevamente… no perdonaría a nadie que la lastime nuevamente y eso lo incluía a El.

_"-Simplemente seguiré haciendo lo que he hecho hasta ahora con Yukine: ARRAZAR CON LA CALAMIDAD. Es el camino que mi regalía bendita me ha señalado"-_

_._

_._

En el templo de Tenjin

_-"¿Uno de los nombres de mis shinkis ha desaparecido…?, Mayu, por favor reúne a las demás y revisa a todos mis shinkis… ¡a todos los que estén dispersos entre el cielo y la tierra!, __aunque es raro…. El nombre desapareció sin dolor alguno"-_

_-"¡Tenjin!"-_

_-"Oi Yato que quieres de mí ahora estoy ocupado"-_

_-"Necesito hablar contigo a solas"-_

_-"¿es muy importante?¿ tiene que ser ahora?"- _

Dice con tono de arrogancia ante la sensación que lo agobia

_-"Tenjin ve con el parece que es muy importante"-_

Le dice Tsuyu ***[1]** tocando el hombro de su amado Tenjin

_-"Gracias Tsuyu, también me gustaría conocer tu opinión"-_

Dice Yato aliviado ante las cálidas palabras del espíritu

_-"Que es tan importante?... habla pronto que no cuento con mucho tiempo…"-_

_-"sabes que es el Akai Ito?"-_

_-"Claro es una de las muchas peticiones mas populares que hacen mis fieles; encontrar a la persona del otro lado de hilo."-_

_-"Que harías si te dijera que accidentalmente encontré el otro extremo del Akai Ito de Hiyori"-_

_-"Yatogami cuantas veces te lo he dicho ¡NO debes interferir en la vida de los humanos!, debes deja a esa jovencita ser feliz, déjala vivir feliz con el hombre destinado para ella"-_

_-"Y si te dijera que ese hombre… Soy yo…"-_

Tenjin quedo perplejo ante aquella afirmación.

_-"¿estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?, ¿un Dios y una humana unidos por el Akai Ito…? ¡Nunca había escuchado hablar de esto!, ¿estás seguro de lo que vistes, no estás jugando una pésima broma?"-_

El rostro de seriedad de Yato le indica a Tenjin que él no está jugando ante tal afirmación.

_-"¿esto es imposible, como podrán ustedes convivir?, tu eres un Dios y ella una Humana, sabes lo que eso significa, todo lo que esto conlleva"-_

_-"si lo sé… sé que ella no podrá ser feliz a mi lado… sé que no podremos vivir una vida normal juntos… ella no podrá casarse, nadie me recordara si decido estar junto a ella, los peligros siempre nos acecharan.. Padre buscara la forma de herirla si llega a enterarse nuevamente"-_

_-"Recuerda que ella no es como nosotros… con el pasar del tiempo ella envejecerá y morirá y tu seguirás igual, hasta que dejes de tener fieles, seas olvidado y desaparezcas"-_

_-"Quizás eso será lo mejor… no quiero vivir si ella no está a mi lado"-_

_-"¿Por qué no buscas otra solución?"-_

Interrumpe Tsuyu

_-"Hay una forma en que ambos pueden estar juntos no dependerás de tus fieles ni te preocuparas mas por tu padre"-_

* * *

***[] Comentarios /notas aclaratorias**

***[1] **Es el espíritu del árbol de Ciruelo que ha vivido con Tenjin por más de 1.000 años y está enamorada de el

* * *

cha cha cha chan

Ohhh Nee chan porque eres tan mala... me has dejado picad que has pensado en esa malévola cabecita tuya para solucionar todo este embrollo...

Como les dije tengo toda la historia craneada hasta su final Buajajajajajaja

Hey gracias a los nuevos lectores que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos y también aquellos que la están siguiendo…

Y sobre todo a ustedes mis primeros lectores que con sus mensajes de apoyo me han brindado muchos ánimos para continuar con este Fic.

**Los quiero muchísimo gracias de todo corazón por dedicarme un ratico de su tiempo.**


	12. Ilusiones destruidas

emmarumbelle 先輩私を許して estas viva?.

**Clasificación: **M

**Disclaimer**: Noragami le pertenece a las maravillosas mangakas Adachi Toka, Las adoro por haber creado a Yatogami

Los textos en **negrillas** son pensamientos internos,

***[] Ver comentarios (notas aclaratorias) al final del texto**

Creo que este es el momento en que mi historia se aleja del manga original (a menos que las brujas leedoras de mente de Adachi Toka se roben mi idea ●~●)

** SERIO YO CREO QUE ELLAS ME LEEN LA MENTE**

AmutoxVivi tu deseo ha sido escuchado fuerte y claro

* * *

Capítulo 11

**Ilusiones destruidas**

* * *

.

**Prologo**

Interrumpe Tsuyu

_-"¿Por qué no buscas otra solución?, Hay una forma en que ambos pueden estar juntos no dependerás de tus fieles ni te preocuparas más por tu padre"-_

**.**

**.**

_-"Si hay alguna forma por favor dímela _Tsuyu_"-_

Ambos Dioses observan atentamente y un tanto atónitos al espíritu del Ciruelo

_-"Tu padre dejara de molestarlos cuando dejes de ser un Dios y te vuelvas un humano"-_

_-"¿Eso es posible?, Tenjin ¿Realmente es posible?"-_

Una luz de esperanza ilumina los grandes orbes azules, giraba su cabeza llena de ilusión esperando la aprobación de Tenjin.

_-"Es posible pero es mucho más improbable; estoy muy seguro que Él no te vaya a ayudar"-_

Dice Tenjin cubriendo la mitad de su rostro con su abanico.

_-"El poder de UCHIPE NO KOZUCHI ***[1]** es infinito y el té puede cumplir cualquier deseo, y si logras convencer a su dueño podrá convertirte en un humano y vivir tranquilamente con Hiyori"-_

**"Vivir con Hiyori como una pareja normal" **la imaginación de Yato empezaba a volar, paseos por el parque de diversiones, yendo a la escuela agarrados de la mano, cargando un hermoso bebe de ojos rosa; hasta que la voz de Tenjin lo despierta de su hermoso sueño.

_-"¡Recuerda que Mahakala ***[2]** es un Dios sin shinki!"-_

_-"entonces Yato deberá convencerlo de encontrar un shinki"-_

lo anima el espíritu del ciruelo

_-"¡y quiera concederte el deseo!"-_

Completa Tenjin la frase.

_-"seamos realistas Yato, será mejor que te olvides de esta absurda idea y dejes a Hiyori vivir tranquilamente como una humana normal, seguro que se encontraran en alguna otra re-encarnación las cosas serán más sencillas y serán felices por siempre, pero ahora ese es un deseo muy difícil de cumplir… y aun si lograses que Mahakala consiga un shinki y lo convenzas de concederte "ese deseo" ¿dime que harás después? …"-_

_-"¡¿NO SABES VERDAD?!, ¡PUES YO TE LO DIRÉ!, Serás un humano indocumentado, no habrán registros de tu nacimiento, estudios, cuentas, tarjetas, sellos, ¡¿qué clase de vida decente le podrás dar a Hiyori siendo un exiliado sin papeles; un don nadie en el mundo humano?!… abandona esa absurda idea inmediatamente ¡TU ERES UN DIOS RECUERDALO!, nosotros vivimos para cumplir los deseos de los humanos… ¡no podemos cumplir nuestros propios deseos!"-_

_-"Tenjin estas siendo muy duro con Yato"-_

_-"no estoy siendo duro le estoy diciendo la verdad, el necesita aterrizar y desechar esa idea absurda"-_

_-"No Tsuyu..."-_

Hace una pausa y respira profundo hablando con la cabeza fría

_-"¡Tenjin tiene razón!, me ilusione demasiado por un momento, además no había pensado en algo muy importante para mi… no puedo abandonar a mi regalía bendita, Yukine juro lealtad eterna sacrificándose por mí; no puedo traicionarlo y dejar que vague como un errante..."-_

_-"Tenjin, Tsuyu.. Gracias por todo"-_

Hace una reverencia por primera vez en su existencia ante Tenjin, lo cual deja atónito al Dios del aprendizaje.

El aura de profunda tristeza envuelve completamente al Joven Dios, este da un corto salto y desaparece.

_-"Ya… Yato"-_

El noble espíritu extiende su brazo hacia el rastro que dejo el abatido Dios de la Desgracia.

_-"Déjalo ir Tsuyu, ya es hora que madure y piense como un verdadero Dios de la fortuna, definitivamente esto es lo mejor para ellos"-_

* * *

***[] Comentarios (notas aclaratorias) **

***[1] **es el martillo mágico legendario, propiedad de Daikokuten, el cual concede cualquier deseo no importa cual absurdo sea.

***[2] **Nombre alternativo del dios de la salud Daikokuten, él y Ebisu son los dos más importantes entre los 7 dioses de la fortuna; el también usa el nombre de Daikoku el cual uso la diosa Kofuku para nombrar a su shinki.

* * *

I know I'm evil

Pero creo que sale más rápido escribir historias corticas que tratar de hacer una más grande. (Además que escribir Lemmon es más difícil y demoro más :'(…. Pero que se va aza así escogí que fuese esta historia… y aún falta lemmon por escribir.. Claro que debo escribir más trama… creo que me he pasado de lemmon y esos dos tortolitos están gozando demasiado por mi culpa JAJAJAJA)

Espero que la disfruten…

AnnieKaraiJuumonji10 y SophieOkumuraRokudou, muchas gracias por sus reviews, fueron los primeros que recibí en el capítulo 10… Lo siento por dejarlas picadas pero esa es la forma en que trato volverlos adictos a esta historia BUAJAJAJAJA…

Serio me gusta esto de trolear y dejar picados es la mejor forma que libero la frustración del gran maestro Trollshima


	13. Telenovela

emmarumbelle 先輩私を許して estas viva?.

**Clasificación: **M

**Disclaimer**: Noragami le pertenece a las maravillosas mangakas Adachi Toka, Las adoro por haber creado a Yatogami

Los textos en **negrillas** son pensamientos internos,

***[] Ver comentarios (notas aclaratorias) al final del texto**

* * *

Capítulo 13

**Telenovela...**

* * *

.

.

**Prologo**

_-"¡Tenjin tiene razón!, me ilusione demasiado por un momento, además no había pensado en algo muy importante para mi… no puedo abandonar a mi regalía bendita, aquel que me juro lealtad eterna sacrificándose por mí; no puedo traicionarlo y dejar que vague como un errante.. Gracias por todo..."-_

-"Tenjin, Tsuyu.. Gracias por todo"-

.

.

En la terraza de la casa de Kofuku se encuentra nuevamente un Yato ebrio completamente devastado, a duras penas podía sostener una lata de cerveza en la mano, no era la primera habían muchas a su alrededor, afortunadamente no había nadie en la vivienda para verlo en tan precaria situación. O al menos eso era lo que él creía.

_-"¿Yato-Kun que te has hecho porque estas en esa condición?, Daikoku ven rápido tenemos que ayudar a Yato a que tome una ducha fría"-_

_-"este tonto niño, sabía que algo estaba mal y le está haciendo daño pero él nunca dice nada todo se lo guarda...***[1]** menos mal Yukine está en casa de Hiyori cuidando de ellos y no se vea en la penosa obligación de ver a su maestro en estas condiciones… que ejemplo le quieres dar a tu Regalía"-_

Daikoku deposita a Yato en la tina y Kofuku se asoma para comprobar el estado de Yato.

El nota que la Diosa entra a la habitación y decide preguntar libremente ayudado por estado de embriagues.

_-"Nee Kofuku que harías tu si para obtener la felicidad con la persona que tu más amas debes abandonar a tu Kokki ***[2]**"-_

_-"Yato-chan no entiendo esa pregunta jamás haría eso ni si quiera se me ocurriría pensar en algo así... Amo a Kokki con todo mi corazón, jamás lo abandonaría"-_

Daikoku suelta a Yato en la tina y corre abrazar a su ama de la felicidad.

_-"Mi ama yo también te amo"-_

Yato da media sonrisa, y mira hacia el suelo

_-"Ya veo creo que esto jamás aplicara para ustedes"-_

Esboza media sonrisa que tristemente se refleja en el agua de la tina, pero este reflejo se distorsiona poco a poco.

_-"Je, ya veo ustedes nunca han estado en esta situación"-_

_-"Un momento mi ama algo no está bien… Yato-kun que ha pasado, tienes algo guardado que te está ahogando quizás nosotros te podemos ayudar… no te tragues entero y habla claro"-_

Un poco más lúcido de su ebriedad decide hablar.

_-"Estoy enamorado de Hiyori"-_

_-" al fin te distes cuenta Yato-Kun, ¿Y ya te declaraste?"-_

La diosa rosa toma de las manos a Yato observándolo con los ojos llenos de ilusión.

_-"de seguro esta así porque lo rechazaron"-_

Posa uno de sus brazos sobre su cabeza esbozando una cara de tonto mira de reojo a Yato esperando una de las tantas expresiones exageradas y graciosas del joven Dios, pero la cara de tristeza en hizo cambiar su expresión cómica a una más seria.

_-"Si lo hice y ella me correspondió también"-_

_-"Entonces debemos celebrar"-_

Grita completamente emocionada Kofuku haciendo gestos exagerados aludiendo para empezar una fiesta.

_-" no esto no es motivo para celebrar"-_

_-"¿Por qué Yato-chan, has encontrado el amor y eres correspondido deberías estar feliz"-_

_-"hay algo más"-_

_-"Nooooo Yato-chan abusaste de Hiyori-chan la hiciste llorar y la dejaste embarazada.. "-_

Pone sus manos en la boca horrorizada al imaginarse tal escena.

_-"si es así Yato-kun debes hacerte responsable de Hiyori-chan y su futuro bebe"-_

Asiente Daikoku, cruzando sus brazos firmemente.

_-"seguro ahora que sus padres se enteren la correrán de la casa"-_

Dice ella horrorizándose al imaginar a Hiyori siendo exiliada de su hogar.

_-" Y Yato no tiene un empleo estable para cuidar de ambos"-_

_-"Deberán vivir en las calles y criar un bebe en medio de la pobreza"-_

Buaaaaaaaaaa

Empieza Kofuku a llorar culpa de su propia telenovela

_-"Pero si mi ama lo permite, a mí no me molestaría cuidar del bebe de Hiyori-chan, podría construirles una pieza en la parte de atrás de la tienda"-_

_-"De veras Daiki-Chan, realmente te gustan los niños… te amooo… "-_

Se lanza sobre Daikoku abrazándolo y dándole caricias

_-"está decidido Yato-kun, Hiyori-chan, el bebe y tu vivirán definitivamente aquí con nosotros; y obviamente Yuki nii chan… seremos una gran familia alegre y feliz"-_

Abraza con más fuerza y emocionada a Daikoku.

Yato se levanta exageradamente con una gota escurriéndole en la cabeza… estos dos habían creado una telenovela, mantenía los brazos estirados haciendo gestos de negación como si esto fuese suficiente para protegerse ante las ocurrencias de este par de locos.

* * *

***[] Comentarios (notas aclaratorias)**

**_*[1]Daikoku hace referencia en el manga 55 que Yato siempre se preocupa solo y no pide ayuda_**

**_*[2]el el nombre en modo arma de Daikoku_**

* * *

Bueno necesitaba un poco de comedia ante tanta tragedia…

Les juro que estaba convencida que había publicado este capítulo, y hoy que decidí ver de reojo si había reviews me di cuenta que no lo había publicado..

No me he olvidado de ustedes… aún tengo más… aunque tristemente esta próximo acabarse esta historia..

PD: acabo de publicar un nuevo Fic de **Fairy Tail** para un concurso, se llama **Desesperación** espero me apoyen con sus review.. Ojo escucho sugerencias..

**LOS QUIERO MUCHISIMO**


	14. Un gran sacrificio

emmarumbelle 先輩私を許して estas viva?.

**Clasificación: **M

**Disclaimer**: Noragami le pertenece a las maravillosas mangakas Adachi Toka, Las adoro por haber creado a Yatogami

Los textos en **negrillas** son pensamientos internos,

***[] Ver comentarios (notas aclaratorias) al final del texto**

* * *

Capítulo 14

**Un gran sacrificio**

* * *

.

.

**Prologo**

_-"está decidido Yato-kun, Hiyori-chan, el bebe y tu vivirán definitivamente aquí con nosotros; y obviamente Yuki nii chan… seremos una gran familia alegre y feliz"-_

.

.

Después de haber calmado a una Kofuku haciendo los preparativos para un baby shower y un Daikoku armado con madera, martillo y clavos para armar la nueva morada, Yato les explicó correctamente su situación destruyendo la ilusión de tener un bebe de tener un bebe en su hogar; se desahogó con ellos realmente no creía que fuesen los adecuados ni los más sabios para ayudarlo en este dilema, sin embargo encontró un hombro amigo en el cual aliviar sus penas después de cientos de años.

_-"Yato-chan pero debes hablar con Nussi *[1]… no debes sacrificar tu felicidad por el bien de los demás como siempre, no des más de lo necesario, es hora que pienses en ti y Hiyori"_

_-"Pero Yukine no lo puedo abandonar… seria traicionar a mi regalía bendita"-_

_-"Tienes razón pero debes hablar con él, pero primero ve con Nussi y después analizas la situación. Si Yukine se entera antes de estar seguros, hará hasta lo imposible por que ustedes sean felices y no queremos que haga una locura innecesario… el aún es un niño y debe aprender muchas cosas "-_

_-"Pero si Mahakala decide ayudarme… Yukine"-_

_-"Yukine lo tomara bien él es muy inteligente y hará lo mejor por su maestro así como lo hizo hace tiempo… por algo es tu regalía bendita"-_

Yato posa su mano en la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa de orgullo.

_-"Tienes razón hablare con el después… pero como hare para poder encontrarme con Mahakala"-_

_-"El Kamuhakari *[2]… él tiene una buena impresión tuya por lo sucedido con Ebisu, deberías aprovechar y sorprenderlo en el Kamuharaki"-_

_-"es cierto es la primera vez que voy a presentarme como un Dios Oficial"-_

La intensa mirada azul se ilumino al imaginarse el cielo, llenos de Dioses y todos admirando a su regalía bendita.

-"entonces deberé prepararme para mi presentación oficial como un Dios del paraíso"-

Salió de la habitación saltando de emoción, desbordando felicidad.

Kofuku y Daikoku se miraron entre si, y miraban al emocionado Dios que se alejaba..

-"que tendrá pensado hacer"-

-"seguro algo exagerado y pomposo como siempre suele hacer"- dice Daikoku posando su brazo en la cabeza con una expresión de resignación.

.

.

En el Kamuhakari el pobre Yukine esta abochornado por las nuevas ropas que tejió Yato además de estar rodeado de diferentes Dioses y shinkis acosándolo con preguntas.

_-"¿cómo te volviste una regalía bendita?"-_

_-"¿cómo puedes aguantar a ese Dios problemático?"-_

La vena en la frente de Yato estaba Hinchada a punto de explotar por tantas preguntas absurdas. Se dirigía a defender a su preciada regalía bendita.

_-"veo que tu regalía se está robando la atención de todos… debes estar orgulloso de tu shinki"-_

Dice una voz a sus espaldas

_-"si lo estoy él es muy especial para mi"-_

Se crece de orgullo el joven, voltea a buscar el dueño de la voz.

_-"Mahakala"-_

Dice asombrado

_-"jajajajaja acaso te asusta mi imponente presencia"-_

_-" no .. No es eso… de hecho necesito hablar contigo… ¡a solas!"-_

Dice mirando de reojo a Yukine.

Mahakala asiente ante la seriedad de Yato

_-"de acuerdo… vayamos a un salón más privado"-_

En medio del bullicio y el acoso Yukine logra observar como Yato se aleja con Makahala.

**_-"que estará planeando"-_**

.

.

_-"Necesito un gran favor"-_

_-"eres un zorro, sabes que estoy en agradecido por lo la ayuda que le diste a Ebisu, pero no estoy en deuda contigo… pero escuchare tu solicitud solo con una condición"-_

_-"Cual condición"-_

Pregunta expectante el joven Dios

_-"Si cumples esta petición te diré lo que quieras"-_

_-"Hare hasta lo imposible por cumplir mi deseo"-_

_-"Me gusta esa disposición tuya; así que tú me dirás todo lo que sabes de tu padre quiero saber todo acerca del hechizo que lanzo sobre Thuguha, aquel que revela el secreto de los dioses…"-_

Yato se pone en shock al escuchar la solicitud de Mahakala

_-"Pero esto acabaría con mi existencia"-_

_-"entonces no hay trato, no escuchare tu petición"-_

Le da la espalda a al ojiazul para salir de la habitación

_-"espera un momento Makahala"-_

Dice Yato con el corazón en las manos. Las empuña fuertemente para controlar el temblor de estas.

_-"Está bien te diré todo lo que sé, pero prométeme que cumplirás mi petición"-_

_-"La palabra de un Dios es Ley, y te doy mi palabra"-_

Respira profundo y señala un sofá que se encuentra en el centro de la habitación

_-"sentémonos por favor"-_

Detrás de una gran planta cercana a la puerta se encontraba un curioso joven rubio tratando de escuchar todo atentamente, pero en el momento que los Dioses se alejaron de la entrada maldijo entre diente por no poder escuchar lo que ellos balbuceaban en aquel alejado lugar.

Pasado unos minutos casi se auto descubre al escuchar el estruendo de uno de los dioses.

-"¡QUEEEEEE!… ¿ESTAS LOCO? !

Grita Mahakala

_-"Quiero que me vuelvas un humano"-_

Yukine se tapa la boca para no gritar ante lo escuchado.

_-"**Yato desea ser humano, ese idiota que esta pensando, siendo un humano no podríamos cuidar a Hiyori"-**_

_-"¡NO … OLVÍDALO… NO HAY FORMA DE HACERLO… NO TENGO UN SHINKI Y NO DESEO UNO, ESTE TRATO NO SERÁ CUMPLIDO… !"-_

_-"¡QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO… ERES UN DIOS SIN PALABRA, ESTAS INCUMPLIENDO EL MANDATO DIVINO !"-_

_-"¡NO LO HARE ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO EL MANDATO DIVINO Y NADA DE LO QUE DIGAS ME HARÁ CAMBIAR DE OPINIÓN, NI TU NI EL CIELO ME OBLIGARAN A TENER UN SHINKI!_

El joven Dios cae de rodillas postrado a los pies de Mahakala.

_-"Te lo ruego, he encontrado a la mujer de mi vida, la persona que más amo y deseo vivir con ella hasta el último momento"-_

Ruega profundamente con lágrimas en sus ojos. El Imponente Dios aún se mantiene de brazos cruzados pero abre uno de sus ojos observando a joven que está rogando ante su presencia; siente su corazón blandir…

_-"¡NO!, Con el tiempo la olvidaras y después encontraras otra persona con quien disfrutar"-_

Aun con la cabeza hincada contra el suelo dice.

_-"no habrá nadie más, estamos unidos por el Akai Ito"-_

Mahakala queda impactado ante aquella confesión;

_**-"un Dios y una humana unidos por el hilo rojo, eso es imposible .. es totalmente absurdo."-**_

Se hinca sobre una rodilla y toca la cabeza de Yato.

_-"es increíble tu historia, pero no tengo un shinki digno de ese honor, debe ser alguien especial"-_

Un joven sale corriendo postrándose a los pies de Dios

_-"¡Por favor permíteme ser tu shinki para hacer a mi maestro feliz!"-_

_-"Yukine.. ¿que estás haciendo aquí?"-_

_-"No te hagas el tonto Yato, escuche todo si lo que dijistes es cierto la felicidad de ambos es mi prioridad yo quiero mucho a ambos y hare todo lo posible por que ustedes estén juntos.. Por favor Mahakala-sama, permítame ser su shinki"-_

Se inclina nuevamente ante el Dios.

_-"No seas tonto jamás permitiré que un Nora sea mi shinki"-_

_-"Yato… cuando seas humano ya no te seré útil, por favor libérame"-_

_-"Yukine…"-_

Balbucea el joven Dios

_-"harás esto por el amor a tu amo y a tu amiga "-_

Dice Mahakala con lágrimas en los ojos limpiándose la nariz con su antebrazo, realmente él es muy sentimental a pesar se mostrarse muy rudo ante los demás.

_-"Tu regalía bendita te es fiel hasta lo último y nuevamente demostrara su valor y se sacrificara por tu bienestar, alguien con ese valor y corazón tan puro será adecuado para ser mi shinki… ¡acepto ser tu maestro!"-_

Dice entre el llanto exagerado.

_-"¡YUKINEEEEEEE…."-_

Yato se abalanza con lágrimas ante la joven regalía

_-"Jamás poder pagarte este sacrificio que has hecho nuevamente por mi… Por nosotros"-_

Después de calmarse Mahakala le dice a Yato

_-"es mejor que disfruten esta primera y última reunión juntos como Dios y shinki, cuando estén listos los estaré esperando en mi templo"-_

_-"Y todos ustedes idiotas curiosos si quieren venir son bienvenidos en mi templo"-_

Abre la puerta sorpresivamente dejando caer uno sobre otros a Kofuku, Tenjin, Bisha , Ebisu y sus shinkis

* * *

***[] Ver comentarios (notas aclaratorias)**

*[1] así llama kofuku a Makahala en el cap 29 del manga.

*[2] reunión en el cielo que tienen los Dioses una vez al año, este mes se le llama el mes sin dioses

* * *

Notaron que omití el dialogo de los puntos débiles de padre… definitivamente eso me dio mucho cacao no quise meterme en ese chicharrón, se lo dejo mejor a las mangakas.

Muchas gracias a los nuevos lectores y obviamente a los antiguos… gracias a los que agregaron esta historia como favorita y me están siguiendo, gracias a mi mama, al mi productor, el director, camarógrafos etc. Jajajaja.

Bueno lo cierto como dije anteriormente ya casi casi se acaba.. sé que falta una buena parte… pero créanme que les va a gustar tanto como me gusto a mí..(me han salido lagrimas tratando de escribir el final)


	15. Deseo Final

Mi Beta reader me ha abandonado ¿quien quiere adoptarme?.

**Clasificación: **M

**Disclaimer**: Noragami le pertenece a las maravillosas mangakas Adachi Toka, Las adoro por haber creado a Yatogami

Los textos en **negrillas** son pensamientos internos,

***[] Ver comentarios (notas aclaratorias) al final del texto**

Mis más sinceras disculpas a todos mis queridos lectores, el trabajo me está matando y no quería escribir algo soso, ustedes se merecen una lectura de calidad (desafortunadamente mis errores ortográficos no me ayudan mucho)

Les invito a buscar esta canción **\- EGOIST - All alone with you -** y escucharla al momento que les indique en el texto (Esta fue la canción con la cual me inspiraba para escribir)

* * *

Capítulo 15

**DESEO FINAL**

* * *

Se encontraban todos reunidos en casa de Mahakala, una gran algarabía generada por discusiones y desorden entre los "invitados" al acto empezaba a molestar al Dios residente.

_-"¡BASTA SE PUEDEN CALLAR TODOS!"-_

Exploto el Dios, al instante que vio a Yato "Juguetear/torturar" una de las mascotas del templo, el gran estruendo paraliza a todos dejándolos en silencio.

Yato "capturado con las manos en la masa" deja ir al pequeño conejo y busca refugio detrás de su regalía buscando protección. Yukine incomodo por la imprudencia de su amo decide cortar el silencio.

_-"Estoy Listo Yato cuando tú quieras"-_

El mira a su joven regalía con el dolor de un padre al ver a su hijo partir del hogar, mas no puede contenerse; se abalanza sobre el abrazándolo tan fuerte casi hasta ahogarlo, el pobre Yukine trata de separarse para poder respirar hasta que logra aprovechar una pequeña oportunidad logra separarse un poco y desesperadamente logra lanzar un golpe que arrojando al Dios de la calamidad contra la pared.

El ojiazul se repone fugazmente de su incómoda posición rascando su cabeza jocosamente.

_-"Estaré eternamente agradecido por lo que estás haciendo"-_

Abre los ojos recordando algo importante

_-"Es cierto debo corregir eso, estaré agradecido toda mi vida por el sacrificio que has hecho por nosotros"-_

Nuevamente se pega como una lapa a la Joven regalía…

-"Aléjate Yatooo esto es vergonzoso"-

El Dios no hizo caso a la súplica mientras por su mente muchos recuerdos viajaban como imágenes en el tiempo

**Cuando vio a la pequeña alma blanca y pura tomándola como su shinki. **

**Aquel momento cuando su existencia divina estaba a punto de desaparecer por no querer abandonarlo; y a pesar que los pecados estaban consumiendo y corrompiendo a la joven regalía casi al punto de convertirse en ayakashi.**

**Todas las noches que dormían a un lado del camino acompañándolo en la oscuridad que tanto teme..

Tantos recuerdo, tantas memorias y aventuras, momentos felices y momentos tristes…**

**El más importantes de sus recuerdos justo el instante en que su regalía sacrifico su vida por salvar a su maestro**

Dejo de abrazarlo bruscamente; era necesario dejarlo ir, ambos habían tomado una decisión y un Dios así como su shinki nunca deben romper una promesa; se aparta lentamente de él y aun con la cabeza gacha deja caer unas cuantas lágrimas.

Él es fuerte siempre lo ha sido y lo vuelve a demostrar; se repone del doloroso sentimiento y con una actitud firme se pone de pie, levanta su brazo derecho y señala a su regalía bendita con 2 dedos empieza a moverlos suavemente dibujando figuras en el aire

_-"SEKKI __**[1]***__ TE LIBERO"-_

El nombre de Setsu **[2]*** grabado en el cuello del joven rubio se desprende de la piel rompiéndose en pequeños pedazos hasta desaparecer como polvo.

Yato cae de rodillas al suelo al sentir en su pecho como se rompía el nombre de su regalía bendita.

Inmediatamente Yukine llega hasta Mahakala y se arrodilla humildemente ante su presencia.

_-"permítame ser su Regalía Mahakala-Sama; le prometo ser fidelidad y al ser su guía proveerle de la sabiduría que he estado aprendiendo para llevarlo por el camino más adecuado"-_

El imponente Dios observa al Joven shinki con ojos de cariño y empieza a recitar el hechizo

_-"Tu, que no tienes a donde ir y no puedes avanzar, te daré un lugar al que ir. Mi nombre es Mahakala aquí, sin desvanecerte te aferras a tu verdadero nombre… yo te hare mi sirviente y te otorgare un nuevo nombre… tu nombre será mi seguidor, como regalía derivaras del sonido…obedece mi orden y conviértete en mi shinki"-_

_-"¡TU NOMBRE ES KOSU!, ¡COMO SHINKI KOZUCHI__** [3]* **__UCHIDE __**[4]***__ SERA TU CONTENEDOR, VENDRAS A MI CUANDO TE LLAME KOSUCHI"-_

_-"¡Ven, KOZUCHI!"-_

Todos miran boquiabiertos un enorme y hermoso mazo Blanco

Mahakala cubre sus ojos con su antebrazo limpiando sus lágrimas **[5]*** para después pronunciar las palabras que tanto anhelaba Yato

_-"Pide tu deseo Yatogami"-_

El joven Dios saca su botella depositas todas las monedas en el altar de Mahakala vaciándola completamente.

_-"deseo ser humano, y poder vivir junto a la mujer que amo felices hasta el final de nuestras vidas"-_

-"Tu deseo ha sido escuchado UCHIPE NO KUZUCHI **[6]***"-

Mueve a Kozuchi golpeando la cabeza del joven Dios.

_._

_._

Con un leve dolor de cabeza Yato abre los ojos y se encuentra en el suelo del templo de Makahala.

**_-"¿todos se han ido?"-_**

Se levanta del suelo mira hacia todos lados un poco aturdido todo le da vueltas, aunque no se siente nada extraño, nada diferente.

**-"¿Sera que se logró cumplir mi deseo?"-**

\- EGOIST - All alone with you -

Trata de tele transportarse y no puede, las personas miran al personaje gracioso que hace muchas muecas y movimientos extraños.

**-"¿me están mirando, no me están ignorando?"-**

Al darse cuenta que todos lo observan, empieza a llorar ese sentimiento que no es ignorado lo llena de una calidez en su corazón.

Da un paso y encuentra un sobre grande con papeles al lado de el

**-"¿qué es esto?"-**

Una nota encima del sobre dice

_-"Un pequeño regalo de despedida"-_

Sonríe al ojear lo que está dentro del sobre.

**_-"son todos los documentos de registro de identificación para ser un ciudadano legal Japonés – (Tenjin,_****_Tsuyu y Mayu), La matrícula en la escuela de Hiyori (Kofuku y Daikoku), las llaves de un apartamento (Bisha, Kazuma y La familia Fa), una tarjeta y un número de cuenta (Ebisu)… mi… mi propio sello (Yukine)"-_**

Siente nublar sus ojos pero decide guardarse las lágrimas, ya que en estos momentos lo embriaga la felicidad.

_-"gracias a todos"- _

Se arrodilla y une sus manos en una plegaria y después hace una reverencia

Kozu (Yuki) está situado frente a el

_-"¿Maestro acaso no puede vernos?-_

-"No, ahora es completamente humano y no tiene conexiones con el otro mundo así que no puede vernos"-

_-"Lo voy a extrañar… Adiós Yato-chan se feliz"-_

Dice la peli rozada llorando, Daikoku la abraza fuertemente para consolarla

Yato se levanta y empieza a correr hacia la escuela.

Una hermosa pelinegra va saliendo de clases junto a sus amigas.

_-"¡Hiyori!"-_

Dice con una sonrisa coqueta recostado a un lado de la entrada de la escuela.

_-"¿Quién es el Chico que te llama Hiyori?"-_

Preguntan sus amigas

_-"¿Lo pueden ver?"-_

_-"Claro es un bombón, ¿quién es?"-_

Ella corre hacia el con una gran sonrisa, se abrazan y se dan un beso

_-"Hiyori tiene un noviooo"-_

Las caras de sorpresa de sus amigas no tienen precio

_-"Adiooossss nos vemossss"-_

Grita a sus amigas, mientras El jala a rastras a su diosa de la mano

_-"¿A dónde vamos?¿Que te ha pasado?"-_

_-"¡Sígueme muy pronto te lo mostrarte!"-_

Ella solo siguió a su Dios de la mano hasta llegar a un pequeño apartamento.

_-"¿y este apartamento, es muy acogedor? ¿de quién es?"-_

_-"Es nuestro hogar, no es tan grande como te lo mereces pero pronto trabajare y conseguiremos uno mejor"-_

_-"¿Qué quieres decir Yato, no te entiendo?"-_

El la toma de las manos y le da un casto beso en los labios, se arrodilla ante ella

_-"Hiyori ¿quieres ser mi esposa?"-_

_-"¿Tu esposa?"-_

Ella pone una gran cara de sorpresa mezclada con terror.

_-"No tenemos que casarnos ahora, primero nos graduaremos, y cuando seamos adultos y terminemos la universidad conseguiré un excelente trabajo me volveré un hombre digno en tu familia y así nos casaremos"-_

_-"¡Un momento!¿graduarnos?¿universidad?¿adultos?"-_

_-"No entiendo de que estas hablando Yato"-_

_-"Lo que quiero decir, es que ahora soy humano y mi deseo es vivir junto a ti felices hasta que seamos ancianos y así podre darte la vida que realmente te mereces"-_

-"Yato que hiciste… ¿Yukine? El… el…"-

-"es esta buenas manos junto a un gran Dios, gracias a ellos podemos ser felices"-

La carga como princesa y la lleva a la humilde morada, ambos caen en mullido futon quedando frente a frente.

Besa la comisura de los labios de su amada lentamente musitando entre ellos.

_-"esta será nuestra primera vez… seré muy amable y paciente"-_

.

.

**Skip time**

* * *

***[] comentarios (notas aclaratorias)**

[1]* Sekki es el nombre del Yukine como Arma

[2]* Setsu el el nombre de Yukine como recipiente en caracteres chinos

[3]* KOZUCHU, Significa Pequeño mazo,

[4]* UCHIDE, Significa como estar en casa, en hogar

[5]* En el Cap 3 del Manga Yato también llora al momento de bautizar a Yukine como su shinki, los dioses al darles nombre pueden ver la causa de su muerte al parecer su fallecimiento fue muy triste por eso ambos lloran.

[6]* **Uchide-no-Kozuchi (martillo mágico)**, es el martillo Magico de Mahakala que consede cualquier deseo, en este momento decidi utilizarlo como tecnica.

* * *

Gracias a todos por su paciencia.

Gracias aquellos que agregaron esta historia como favorita, aquellos lectores que son nuevos, aquellos que me han seguido desde el principio... y sobre todo aquellas personas especiales que dejan un hermoso review en cada publicación, cada review de estos es como si me dieran un poco más de felicidad a mi vida.

AHHHH como se pudieron dar cuenta habrá un SKIP TIME (el ultimo capitulo) y habrá un bonus... les debo un poco de lemmon después de tanta cháchara.


	16. EL ÚLTIMO GRAN DESEO

Algun Beta reader me quiere adoptar… estoy en busca de un hogar …

**Clasificación: **M

**Disclaimer**: Noragami le pertenece a las maravillosas mangakas Adachi Toka, Las adoro por haber creado a Yatogami

Los textos en **negrillas** son pensamientos internos,

***[] Ver comentarios (notas aclaratorias) al final del texto**

Mis más sinceras disculpas a todos mis queridos lectores, el trabajo me está matando y no quería escribir algo soso, ustedes se merecen una lectura de calidad (desafortunadamente mis errores ortográficos no me ayudan mucho)

Les invito a buscar esta canción **\- PERFECT DAY (Super Cell) -** y escucharla al momento que les indique en el texto (Esta fue otra de las canciónes con la cual me inspiraba para escribir)

* * *

**EL ÚLTIMO GRAN DESEO**

**.**

* * *

**SKIP TIME**

**Clinica de los Ikki**

_-"No sé cómo agradecerle Dr. Ikki, usted posee unas manos milagrosas, lastima este casado si no le presentara una de mis nietas, son muy hermosas"-_

_-"__¡ABUELA! Doctor Disculpe a mi abuela por ese comentario, aunque es__ cierto, gracias a usted el malestar de mi abuela ha mejorado muchísimo; además abuelita él está casado con una muy hermosa mujer"-_

_-"jajajaja, No se preocupen es un placer ayudar a mis pacientes"-_

_-"dígame doctor cuanto le debemos"-_

_-"no se preocupen no es nada"-_

_-"pero doctor es tratamiento que le hizo a mi abuela es muy costoso, nosotros no podemos pasarlo por alto"-_

_-"no se preocupen por eso, yo estoy en deuda con ustedes y sobretodo con tu abuela, ella le hizo un gran favor a una muy buena amiga creo que esta es la mejor forma de pagárselo"-_

_-"Dr. Ikki déjenos hacer algo por usted"-_

_-"no necesitan hacer nada realmente con sus agradecimientos y que nos incluyan en sus oraciones es suficiente"-_

_-"Entonces iremos al templo a orar por usted y su familia como agradecimiento"-_

_-"creo que esa es la mejor paga que puedo recibir"-_

Una esbelta mujer se acerca al doctor abrazándolo por la espalda.

_-"Lo volviste hacer verdad, no puedes resistirte ayudar a todo el que lo necesita"-_

El la agarra por una mano jalándola hacia el frente dándole un profundo beso

_-"esa es la ventaja de estar casado con la directora de la clínica, no me preocupo por el dinero"-_

_-"si pero también tu eres un excelente médico y gracias a tus habilidades esta clínica ha mejorado muchísimo, y tenemos muchísimos paciente que piden que tú seas el único que los atiendan"-_

El nuevamente acerca a la voluptuosa mujer a su cuerpo y la besa con mayor intensidad.

Ella pone su mano en el pecho para separarse de hombre

-"ahora no tenemos tiempo para esto; recuerda que le prometiste a tu hijo llevarlo a conocer el templo"-

-"es cierto y yo nunca rompo una promesa, pero en la noche terminaremos lo que cortamos ahora, es una promesa"-

Dice pícaramente guiñando un ojo

.

.

**** PERFECT DAY (Super Cell) ****

_-"Woooo es gigante, Oka-chan Ka-chan rápido rápido"-_

La vitalidad del niño de 5 años corriendo hacia el santuario jala a rastras a sus pobres padres definitivamente deciden soltarlo para que el corra a su antojo.

El infante llega tan rápido al santuario como sus pequeña piernecitas se lo permiten, deposita unas monedas en él, junta sus manos y hace una plegaria

_-"¡Listo!"-_

Grita con esa vitalidad que caracteriza a los jóvenes

_-"Querida creo que ya no estoy hecho para estos trotes, mejor voy a buscar algo de beber para refrescarnos"-_

_-"Claro querido, yo cuidare de nuestro pequeño"-_

_-"Oieee como ha pasado el tiempo, ya no venían a visitarnos"-_

Dice un hombre vestido de sacerdote en el templo

_-"Oka-chan quienes son ellos"-_

_-"Son unos viejos amigos de tus padres"-_

Responde con sentimiento la joven mujer

_-"Okka-chan puedo jugar con el ne-chan que está al lado de oba-san"-_

_-"claro amor, porque no llegas y le preguntas tú mismo"-_

El pequeño de cabellos oscuros corre impetuosamente hacia el joven que se encontraba al lado del sacerdote.

_-"¿Hola Ne-chan cómo te llamas?"-_

El joven de ojos verdes se sorprende al ver que el niño se dirigía a el

_-"Hola me llamo Kosu ¿y tu?"-_

_-"Yuki, Ikki Yukine, ne-chan quieres jugar conmigo ne nee.."-_

_-"Claro pequeño Yuki"-_

Los pequeños ojos azules se iluminan ante la respuesta positiva del joven rubio, y se dirige inmediatamente hacia su madre a contar las buenas noticias.

_-"oka-chan dijo que si, puedo jugar con mi nuevo amigo Kosu-chan"-_

_-"si pequeño Yuki diviértete mucho con tu Ne-chan"-_

Pasado unos instantes el doctor llega hasta donde se encuentra su esposa sentada y le ofrece una bebida ella lo toma del brazo tiernamente recuesta la cabeza en su hombro.

_-"¿Extrañas poder verlos nuevamente y volver a tu antigua vida?"-_

El Doctor respira profundo, mira hacia el cielo, mira a su esposa y con voz segura dice

_-"Jamás me arrepentiré de la decisión que he tomado, y desperdiciar todo lo que hiso Yukine por nosotros"-_

_-"Ne-chan llego ka-chan, quiero que lo conozcas"-_

El hiperactivo infante jalaba a rastras por la mano al pobre Kosu

_-"Yuki-chan no creo que él pueda"-_

Los Ojos azules se abren enormemente al escuchar nostálgicamente una voz familiar

_-"¿__¡Yukine!?"-_

Se levanta de la banca dejando caer la bebida que sostenia en sus manos, aun atonito sin dar crédito a lo que veian sus ojos

_-"Como ha pasado esto, como es posible"-_

Gira para buscar a su pequeño Yuki

_-"fue el deseo que pidio tu pequeño"-_

Una voz grave se acerca lentamente a el

_-"no puede creer que tu cumplieras este tipo de deseo a un pequeño Mahakala"-_

Finge una sonrisa torcida al momento que gira para observar al dueño de la voz

_-" estamos aquí para cumplir deseos a los humanos"-_

_-"¡EBISU!"-_

_-"sin los deseos de los humanos nosotros no existiríamos"- _

_-"¡KOFUKU"-_

_-"Un humano como tu no puede juzgar los actos de un Dios"-_

_-"¡BITCHSAMA (VISHA)"-_

_-"No has perdido el tiempo, Felicidades yato"-_

_-"TENJIN"-_

_-"Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos Yato"-_

Aparece Kosu cargando a Yuki-chan; Yato corre desesperado a abrazar a Kosu y a Yukine

_-"cuanto tiempo Yukine, pensé que nunca te volvería a ver y poder presentarte a nuestro hijo, gracias a ti el está aquí"-_

_-"Y le pusiste mi nombre"-_

Fue un homenaje a la persona que hizo tanto por nosotros

Se separa del joven Kosu dejando un espacio entre ellos se inclinándose ante el

_-"Gracias Yukine, No… Gracias Kosu"-_

_El pequeño Yuki al ver a su padre el esa posición se suelta de los brazos de Kosu, e imita la posición de su padre._

_-"Gracias Ne-chan"-_

Kosu se abalanza al suelo y los abraza fuertemente, quien debe darte las gracias soy yo Yato, gracias a ti deje de ser un espíritu errante, tú me adoptaste y me diste un nombre, sacrificaste mucho por mí y era tiempo que yo retribuyera todo aquello que hiciste por mí.

-"Gracias Yato"-

**FIN**

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia, sé que fue un poco corta la historia pero la verdad me había imaginado este final desde hace ratos… claro mucho después de haberme roto el coco pensando como los podía unir a ambos.

Para los que son un poco despistados les hare unas aclaraciones.

1\. La abuelita de la cual hace referencia al inicio es la hija de Mayu-Tomone, aquella que usaba como pulsera la cadena del reloj.

2\. Yato adopta el apellido de Ikki ya que en Japon la costumbre es que la persona de menor rango o linaje adopta el apellido de la pareja de mayor rango, en este caso Yato adopta el apellido Ikki por que la familia de Hiyori es acomodada y de buen apellido.

3\. Ikki Yuki, puede ver los espíritus por herencia familiar, cosa que Yato había perdido al volverse completamente humano.

* * *

**Hare un bonus Lemmon pero no aun… estoy corriendo bases con el trabajo pero tengo una muy buena idea que me ronda en la cabeza. Escucho sugerencias**

**Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia, por sus Reviews, por el tiempo que le dedicaron a leer esta historia, por la paciencia que me dedicaron.**

**Gracias a :**

AmutoxVivi

Como siempre preguntabas y pedias por mas y mas.. Bueno he aquí el final tristemente no puedo escribir mas pero habrán otras historias te invito a leerlas

AnnieOkumura10

Me divirtieron sus reviews.. Se que siempre encontraría un comentario de ustedes en cada capítulo que publicaba… gracias

Archie-sama

Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia

chiitoh

Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia

Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia

Dollfacegwuncan

Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia

ely-Iky

Solamente vi un comentario pero me dio cosita decirte que lo siguieras o escribirte por interno.. De pronto pensarías que soy una stalker sorry

Guest Chan

deberías crear una cuenta me hubiese gustado mucho responder tus comentarios

Harukukki

Es un honor para mí que la hayas agregado como tu favorita gracias

jazzlittlemockingjay

comentarios como los tuyos levantan el ánimo a escritor… gracias

LadyNerissa

sufrí con tus comentarios, fueron de los más divertidos, eres excelente gracias

marcelinequinn

Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia

Melody.B

Es un honor para mí que la hayas agregado como tu favorita gracias

Millicent Honey

Gracias por seguir esta historia espero poder continuar escribiendo mas y mas

Nylevel

espero que algún día vuelva ver uno de tus reviews nunca te encontré para darte gracias

OriHimeko-chan

Mi primera comentarista… mi primer review.. Tu hiciste que me enviciara en seguir escribiendo y escribiendo buajajajaja

SophieOkumuraRokudou

Me divirtieron sus reviews.. Se que siempre encontraría un comentario de ustedes en cada capítulo que publicaba… gracias

stellamine

Al final no pude ver la imagen del hilo rojo que me mandaste pero encontré otras muy bonitas.. Gracias por ayudarme

Tsuki-no-Haruka

Es un honor para mí que la hayas agregado como tu favorita gracias

Yatory4ever

Imagínate este es 1 solo fic de muchos de ellos seguro encontraremos más para continuar dándonos gusto.

YenHo

Es un honor para mí que la hayas agregado como tu favorita gracias

YenHo

Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia

gracias por escribir, siempre hay una primera vez para algo, espero seguir viendo tos reviews en otras historias


End file.
